Un Padre Poco Asombroso
by Assassin Of Assassins
Summary: por un momento juntos, un Wonderbolt debera lidiar con el mayor reto de toda su vida, el ser padre ¿podra acaso sobrellevar este reto sin perder la cabeza? pero ademas a un nuevo reto que se le pone enfrente.
1. PROLOGO

En una ciudad flotante echa por blancas y esponjosas nubes donde los sonidos de una festividad resonaban por todos lados gritando en ovación una sola palabra "Wonderbolts", pues en lo que era un estadio echo por nubes y hielo donde los observadores y fanáticos eran varios equinos de diferente tamaño formas y colores pero todos eran pegasos y en el centro haciendo grandes demostraciones de velocidad y gracia en una bella y amplia coreografía estaban un grupo de pegasos con uniformes azules con detalles de relámpagos en ellos, estos se pusieron luego en fila para elevarse al cielo bajando la velocidad y saludando paseando alrededor del estadio.

**-bien yeguas y caballos, ellos han sido loooooos WONDERBOLTS, gracias por venir a ver recuerden que si quieren volver a ver a los pegasos mas veloces de Equestria y el mundo conocido vallan a verlos en su próxima actuación en nuestra ciudad capital de Canterlot…GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO**- dijo un poni en un estrado con micrófono mientras los pegasos se retiraban entrando dentro del estadio a la zona de casilleros.

**-OH YEAH BABY…¿oyeron a los fanáticos? "wonderbolts, wonderbolts whoaaaaa"- **dijo uno de ellos entusiasmado haciendo un sonido con su boca simulando a la multitud.

**-bien echo chicos, preparen las cosas que pasado mañana nos vamos a Canterlot…por cierto Soarin muy buenos giros los que hiciste allá afuera**- dijo una pegaso de color naranja y la crin peinada o despeinada a modo que parecía ser de flamas.

**-je, ¿esperabas menos? "capitana"**- Soarin era un pegaso de color azul cielo de cuerpo pero crin y cola negra como ébano, entre las risas del festejo de los pegasos se escucho que llamaron a la puerta.

**-yo abro**- dijo uno de los pegasos de crin azul claro con blanco –**si diga WOW**- cuando abrió eran un par de pegasos blancos con armaduras doradas -¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-

-**buscamos a Soarin de los Wonderbolts ¿esta disponible?-** dijo uno de ellos en modo serio algo atemorizante.

**-amm…oye hermano…te buscan creo que volviste a romper algo-** cuando Soarin los observo no evito tragar saliva de los nervios.

**-amm…¿si vienen a lo del desastre del bar de antier? No fue mi culpa aclarando pero pagare los tarros que rompí jeje-**

**-no es por eso que estamos aquí señor…¿recuerda a una pegaso llamada "Rainbow Dash"?-**

**-¿Rainbow Dash?...oooo si ya recuerdo, la linda de la crin arcoíris de Pony Ville…salí un par de días con ella ¿Por qué?-** pregunto un poco mas aliviado al saber que no era de cobrarle algo.

**-falleció…hace 3 días**- el decir eso dejo en silencio a todos **-¿sabe quien es White Flash?-**

**-amm…no ¿Quién?-** pregunto ahora con un nudo en la garganta y temblándole las patas.

**-es su hijo…por eso estamos aquí-**

CONTNUARA…


	2. Cap 1: Memorias

En la bella ciudad de Canterlot en un bello día soleado como cualquier otro ahí llegaron aterrizando veloz y limpiamente los Wonderbolts sin sus uniformes, donde dos de ellos iban jalando un carro que al parecer llevaba el equipaje de todo el equipo.

**-bien bien, primero vamos a dejar estas cosas en nuestro hospedaje y luego vamos a ver lo de el tal White Flash**- dijo Spitfire respirando el aire de la bella Canterlot.

**-jejejejeje, aun no puedo creer que Soarin haya metido "gol" por solo un par de noches**- comento Fleet Foot cínica y burlescamente.

**-Fleet a como no cierres esa enorme bocaza tuya voy a meter gol con tu cabeza en el cesto de basura ¿entendiste?-** contesto Soarin enojado pero mas que nada nervioso y perturbado por la noticia que había recibido hace un día, no solo la noticia de que Rainbow dash había fallecido si no que dejo a un pequeño, pero le circulaba la idea de si ¿en verdad es su hijo o no?.

**-BUENO BASTA**- interrumpió la capitana algo agresiva –**ustedes vallan y dejen las cosas, mientras Soarin, Match (uno de mi invención) y yo vamos a ver ese asunto, enseguida los alcanzamos-**

**-aaaaahhh, yo quería ir y ver la cara que pondría "Soar" al ver a su hijo y que le dijeran que tiene que quedarse con el, me tendré que conformar con ver su estrés con el tiempo**- fue ahora el turno de Rapidfire quien fue golpeada con una manzana en la cabeza, cuando volteo iba Soarin con Spitfire caminando y este silbando –**auch…un momento…¿de donde rayos saco la manzana?-** se dijo confundida.

Mientras que en camino Soarin no se sacaba de la cabeza que decir o que esperarse por que aunque sabia o se imaginaba el por que lo llamaron, se preguntaba si ¿tendria la capacidad de hacerlo? Por que en el fondo el no quería ni por un segundo imaginarse como padre, todo eso y un monton de preguntas mas invadían su cabeza hasta que llegaron a una zona del castillo donde los estaban esperando un par de guardias que al verlos abrieron las puertas para el trio de Wonderbolts pero apenas entrando Soarin fue envestido por una unicornio blanca de ojos y crin azul zafiro y Cutie Mark de 3 diamantes que lo ahorcaba con rabia aunque de manera caricaturesca de un lado a otro.

**-TIENES MUCHAS AGALLAS PARA APARECER AQUÍ DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE HACE DOS AÑOS- **pero entonces otra unicornio morada y una poni con sombrero vaquero le separaron.

**-Rarity tranquila yo también quiero hacerlo pedazos con el sacacorchos del abuelo pero no es momento…aun-** dijo la de sombrero mientras Spitfire ayudaba a Soarin a levantarse.

**-cof cof, eh tenido recibimientos agresivos de parte de mis fans pero este se lleva las palmas-**

**-cambie de opinión, tu sujétalo y yo lo mato-** ahora Apple Jack quiso saltar sobre el en furia pero la detuvo la magia de la unicornio morada.

-**BASTA-** dijo Twiligth agresivamente –**les guste oh no hay reglas que seguir-**

**-olvida tus reglas, yo también quiero darle su merecido por lo que hizo**- ahora fue una pegaso color crema y crin rosada que le llovió a Soarin que cerro los ojos esperando un golpe pero solo escucho el sonido del casco de la poni en su cabeza en un toque apenas notorio –**listo, satisfecha-**

**-MI TURNO**- ahora fue una poni rosada que le estaba aplicando una llave de lucha libre provocando muecas graciosas en la cara del pegaso -¿**TE GUSTA? ¿EH?...ESTO ES POR RAINBOW DASH**- cuando un "ejem" las hizo detenerse pues en las entrada estaba parada una enorme alicornio blanca con corona y crin multicolor, al verla soltó a Soarin y todos los presentes se inclinaron ante ella.

**-lamento llegar tarde pero creo que ya comenzaron**- dijo Celestia con una leve sonrisa –**por favor tomen sus lugares para dar comienzo al tema si son tan amables-**

**-bendita Celestia AUCH…mi espalda me dolerá mañana por esto**- comento el pegaso levantándose solo dando una risa en Spitfire **-¿y tu por que no me ayudaste?-**

**-no era mi problema, solo vengo de testigo ¿recuerdas?-**

**-muy bien comencemos, como han de saber y con la pena Rainbow Dash, pegaso de ciudad nimbo fallecio hace 3 dias, y su hijo White Flash por orden del articulo 15° de la ley de Equestria esta dice que si un pequeño pierde a uno de sus padres la custodia queda en el otro por un año y que el pequeño decida si se queda con el o con algún pariente, y como los exámenes de cuando nació el pequeño comparados con unos que Soarin aquí presente se hizo días antes indican que él es el padre biológico así que él retiene la custodia-**

-**¿están seguros de eso? Digo solo Sali un par de noches con ella**- pero entonces miro a las ponis que lo veían con alto desprecio y Pinkie sacando un bate de baseball.

**-mejor no digas nada mas o terminaras por ahorcarte tu mismo**- dijo Spirtfire riendo de los nervios de su compañero.

**-princesa, con todo respeto nosotras tenemos mucho cariño a el pequeño y por honor a Rainbow no seria problema de ninguna adoptarlo, siempre lo hemos creido también nuestro hijo y ayudamos a Rainbow a cuidarlo, yo puedo ofrecerle buen hogar y educación, todo lo que no le que podría dar este patán-** dijo Rarity muy finamente.

**-¿y que se vuelva un petulante amante de moda metrosexual como tu? No gracias podría vivir en mi granja y aprender a trabajar como un verdadero poni y ser parte de mi familia, además se lleva bien con Big Mac desde que era pequeño, opino que mi hermano es lo mas cercas que a tenido a un padre-**

**-oh conmigo, le encanta hacer cupcakes y demás pastelillos…sobre todo comerlos**- pero en ese instante las ponis comenzaban a discutir sobre con quien debería quedarse, mientras los otros dos no pegasos no tenían ni idea de con quien debía quedarse.

**-amm no tengo problema en cederla la custodia a cualquiera de ellas- **comento Soarin con una leve sonrisa

**-ejem…me temo mis ponis que a ley es clara, el pequeño debe permanecer un año con su padre y después de eso si el decide irse con alguna de ustedes esta en su libre derecho, por favor que pase**- Celestia señalo a una puerta donde observaba un guardia, este abrió la puerta y dentro junto a una ventana mirando afuera al cielo había un pequeño pegaso de color blanquecino, crin negra como el ébano igual al color de Soarin pero cuando este se dio la vuelta tenia unos ojos rojizos como los de Rainbow pero el gesto de cara de Soarin **-White Flash pasa por favor**- el pequeño salió a donde estaban los demás para ser recibido afectuosamente por las ponis.

**-¿estas bien dulzura?-** pregunto Apple Jack tiernamente.

-**si gracias tia A.J…¿huh?-** cuando noto a los otros pegasos y se fue como una centella que apenas notaron delante de Spitfire –**WOW tu eres Spitfire la capitana Wonderbolt, eh visto tus acrobacias mi mamá y yo éramos fans tuyos ella decía que eras una líder de admirar, adoro tu carrera en Manehattan donde hiciste ese giro FUE SENSACIONAL, TIENES QUE DARME TU AUTOGRAFO**- dijo dando unos saltitos cortos y muy emocionado conmoviendo a la pegaso anaranjada –**OH Y TU ERES MATCH, EL MAS AGIL Y JOVEN DEL GRUPO y mi mama decía que también eras de admirar por llegar a ser de los mas jóvenes que han entrado a los Wonderbolts-**

**-wow, si se parece a Rainbow pero es igualito a ti**- comento dándole un codazo a su compañero que no la hacia mucha gracia.

**-amm ¿y que decía ella de mi?-** pregunto Soarin quizás queriendo saber que decían de el o por tener una pizca de orgullo, vanidad o simplemente curiosidad.

**-¿tu eres Soarin?...¿tu eres mi papa?- **al oír al pequeño decirlo con un brillo en los ojos el Wonderbolt se quedo mirándolo con algo en su pecho solo contestando un "_ss si"_ –**decía que eres un maldito bastardo dejenerado mal nacido aunque no sabia que significaba**- la cara de Soarin se cambio a una completa cara de poker por la contestación y Match se tiro partiéndose de risa.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CARAJO DUELE DUELE, AYUDA MI ESTOMAGO JAJAJAJAJA, DEBERIAS VER TU CARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TE DESCRIBIO EN TODA LEY JAJAJAJAJAJA-**

Pasando unos minutos Soarin paso a firmar sin mas remedio la carta de custodia del pequeño mientras fuera de la sala las otras ponis estaban con el pequeño, unas maletas de equipaje despidiéndose afectuosamente de él, una por una dándole un abrazo y llorando pero como si fuera una madre despidiéndose de su hijo.

**-recuerda, si no te sientes cómodo o si te hacen llorar solo escribenos e iremos por ti sin pensarlo un segundo mas**- le dijo Twiligth mirándolo con aprecio.

**-si vienes a Pony Ville recuerda pasarte por un pastelillo de tus favoritos de choco-menta, te lo daré con mucho gusto**- dijo Pinkie secándose una lagrima abrazándolo.

**-así lo are, estaré bien y les escribiré cuando pueda…OH tía Twiligth ¿trajiste los libros de mi mamá?-** pregunto el potrillo como preocupado.

**-sip, toda la colección de Daring Do esta en la maleta, que bueno que te guste la lectura como a Rainbow**- le dio una caricia al pequeñín pero al ver sus ojos se le venia la imagen de la pegaso azul y solo se seco unas lagrimas, cuando salió Soarin con sus compañeros las ponis lo rodearon con ganas de querer despedazarlo.

**-escúchame bien desgraciado…ese pequeño fue el amor de Rainbow Dash desde que le hiciste lo que hiciste pero aun asi ella lucho por darle cariño y una buena vida, nosotras también lo queremos muchos así que hasta que acabe el año y él pueda venir con nosotras, si algo le pasa así sea que un cabello de su linda crin caiga a ti te vamos a amarrar las alas para después colgarte de un árbol por donde mas te duela ¿entiendes?-** le dijo Apple Jack dejando al poni boquiabierto con los ojos encogidos de la brutal amenaza, cuando se fueron solo quedo twiligth.

-yo por el contrario debo suplicarte…el acaba de pasar por algo que no debería de sufrir nadie, como su padre aunque sea por un año ayúdalo a superar ese dolor ya que nosotras no podremos…solo eso- dijo Twiligth secándose las lagrimas con ayuda de un pañuelo movido por magia.

Por un momento a Soarin le entro el pensamiento de verdad por que no era un típico caso de los padres que viven separados y se comparten al hijo, en este caso la madre había fallecido y sin saber las circunstancias se quería poner en el lugar del potrillo y el echo de imaginárselo le helo un poco la sangre.

**-uff…bueno, Mtach ayúdame con un par de maletas y ven con nosotros niño**- dijo Soarin cabeza baja como pensando que sus problemas apenas iban empezando, cargando el equipaje Soarin venia escuchando al pequeño a un lado hablar con Spitfire de lo genial que era, y sus hazañas algo que quizás viniendo de su supuesto hijo le molestaba un poco por que entonces no se veía muy afectado el niño que se dijera.

Caminando solo un par de minutos que parecieron horas por la incesante voz del potrillo alagando a Spitfire y a los otros Wonderbolts que era su única charla llegaron a un hotel que se veía de buena categoría, cuando llegaron a su suite donde provenía una música ruidosa y fuerte abriendo la puerta Soarin dejo caer el equipaje junto a la puerta, dentro estaban los otros Wonderbolts, Rapid en el sillón recostada escuchando la música y Fleet en la cocina con un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate.

**-APAGUEN ESE INFERNAL RUIDO QUE LA CABEZA ME VA A EXPLOTAR**- dijo Spitfire apagando de un golpe la grabadora por lo cual Rapid Fire se levanto de golpe.

**-EH ¿Qué paso donde esta el fuego? ¿huh? Ya volvieron**- cuando vio al pequeño mirándola también como un ídolo **-¿el es?...ES UNA LINDURA**- se lanzo en centella abrazar al pequeño como un muñeco apretándolo –**DAWWWW vean su carita y esos ojos, tiene toda la cara de Soarin en verdad es tu hijo, es tan tierno que me lo comería en un helado de fresa-** lo volvió a apretar haciéndolo inflar los cachetes.

**-si si muy lindo, muy lindo, oye escuincle desempaca tus cosas, solo lo que ocupes por un par de días que luego nos vamos**- el pequeño humildemente y obediente fue a donde estaban sus maletas queriendo jalar una pero le era muy pesada, Soarin notando eso suspiro aburrido y fue a ayudarle dándole un toquecito a la maleta para que se abriera, sin decir nada ni pedir gracias ni nada pero algo que le llamo la atención fue ver un pequeño librito sin portada ni nada ahí mismo con curiosidad lo tomo y al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era un álbum de fotos, la primera foto era de Rainbow con una bata de hospital en una cama y un bulto a un lado tapado por una manta con cara cansada pero sonriendo al bulto y en la pagina siguiente ella con un bebe pegaso durmiendo junto a ella en una cama de nubes pero con las otras ponis detrás siendo parte de la foto, le dio vuelta y ahora era el mismo pequeño ya un poco mas grande con un gorro de fiesta, un pastelillo con una sola vela y Rainbow junto a él en lo que parecía la biblioteca de Twiligth.

**-OYE, NO**- de un salto el pequeño le arrebato el libro a Soarin –**NO SE TOCA, NUNCA LO VUELVAS A TOCAR**- impactado de ver al niño mirarlo con enojo mientras ocultaba ese libro en la maleta debajo de sus cosas pero fue mas que nada la reacción, para ser tan pequeño demostró mucho celo a ese libro con solo unas fotos.

**-JA ni que me importara…nomas eso me faltaba- **

**-oigan, hay una feria aquí mismo en Canterlot, y como hoy no hay nada que hacer podríamos ir seria bueno algo de ocio de vez en cuando-** comento Fleet mostrando el cartel de la feria.

**-WOW ENSERIO ¿PODEMOS IR? PODEMOS, PODEMOS, PODEMOS, PODEMOS-** inmediatamente White Flash se emociono otra vez dando pequeño saltos de emoción mirando a su padre que quizás aun no lo veía como uno.

**-amm, no lo se creo que no yo vengo algo cansado por el viaje y por todo lo que a pasado hoy**- dijo Soarin tirándose en el sofá poniéndose el cojín encima de la cabeza.

**-no puedo decirle que no a esos ojos, yo digo que vallamos, además ven Soar es tu hijo ¿Qué podría salir mal?**- contesto Rapid Fire aventando al pequeño para que callera en su espalda.

-**olvídenlo, si quieren ir ustedes adelante pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iré-** pero el fondo detrás de Soarin se desvaneció por un cielo azul y ahora encima de un carro de montaña rusa con White Flash a un lado muy emocionado de la atracción **-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?-**

Cuando iban subiendo el corazón del pegaso se comenzó a acelerar hasta que vio la altura terrible, quiso mover sus alas pero estaba sujeto lo cual lo hacia creer que iba mas alto hasta que comenzaron a caer Soarin gritaba aterrado y el pequeño levantaba las patas emocionado, en los carros de atrás venían los otros Wonderbolts también disfrutando el paseo, solo un minuto después Soarin estaba vomitando con la cara toda verde echándolo todo en una bolsa de papel, mientras los otros comían algodón de azúcar alegres de la vida.

Luego iban saliendo de la casa de los espantos bajando de lo cochecitos cuando Fleet nota que White Flash bajo sin su padre se regreso a ver dentro del carrito donde estaban que el pegaso estaba en posición fetal muy aterrado, así cayo la tarde de ese día en la feria en la ciudad capital de Equestria donde estaban sentados en una banca el equipo de pegasos disfrutando unos helados a excepción de Soarin que se encontraba muy fatigado tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero un jaloncito en su cola lo hizo voltear para ver al potrillo.

**-¿podemos subir a los toros chocones?, será el ultimo por favoooor**- pregunto con entusiasmo y ternura como cualquier niño inocente y tierno.

**-¿esta de broma? Vas a sacarme plumas verdes ¿Cómo es que aun tienes energía? Además ya es tarde-**

**-oh por favor por favor por favor-**

-¿Por qué no le dices a uno de ellos?- señalo a sus colegas.

**-dos razones, la primera estamos llenos, segunda es tu hijo no nuestro**- contesto Spitfire despreocupada de la vida con unos lentes de sol sentada al estilo Lyra.

**-ash…ok ok ok, PERO ES EL ULTIMO**- saltando de alegría el potrillo fue a hacer fila mientras su padre se formaba atrás de el con una enorme flojera solo deseando que el día acabara, cuando el pequeño se dio la vuelta para verlo con aquella sonrisa y bellos ojos felices en ese momento hasta llegar su turno de subir donde Soarin se sentó al lado dejando al pequeño manejar el vehículo hasta que sonó la alarma de comenzar.

El juego empezó como cualquiera algunos chocándose entre otros, unos solo paseaban alrededor de la pista, pero entonces alguien choco contra el vehículo de los dos pegasos, eran otro padre y su hijo con cara de mala gente, gordo y el padre tatuado típicos detalles de unos abusadores, no le hicieron mucho caso a la primera así que siguieron cuando los volvieron a chocar ahora mas fuerte.

**-AUCH…¿bueno que les pasa? NO ABUSEN**- dijo Soarin ahora molesto cuando se volvieron a poner atrás de ellos y al pasar el hijo abusador le dio un golpe a White Flash en la nuca de tal fuerza que se golpeo en la frente, Soarin volteo enfurecido a verlo mientras se hiban riendo de ellos –**con que esas tenemos eh…niño cambiemos de lugar**- de un movimiento Soarin cambio de posición y se puso sus gafas de Wonderbolt ahora persiguiendo a los abusadores esquivando a los otros que disfrutaban el juego cuando llegaron a un punto donde los vio que estaban cercas del borde y un espacio para tomar velocidad acelero contra ellos que al verlo que hiba a hacia su costado solo gritaron asustados hasta que los impactaron y sacaron volando contra un puesto de algodón de azúcar donde quedaron atorados –**je…eso les enseñara-**

**-wow…eso fue increíble, ja eso les enseñara a no meterse con nosotros**- riéndose ambos de lo que vieron se dieron un clásico "broohoof" con las patas, el ver al pequeño le saco una risa al Wonderbolt, cuando sonó la campana de que se había agotado el tiempo los dos bajaron riéndose mutuamente donde los esperaban los demás.

**-bueno ahora si ya es tarde, debemos irnos que mañana debemos practicar temprano antes del show de la tarde-** cuando iban caminando una gota de agua le cayo a la líder de los Wonderbolts **–oh oh…parece que este día programaron lluvia**- el potrillo extrañamente veía al cielo donde estaban las nubes de tormenta con una especie de miedo y una imagen que se repetía en su mente donde se ve la puerta de una casa echa de mismas nubes donde esta Rainbow Dash que sale volando durante una fuerte tormenta y un relámpago fue el aviso de que la tormenta se desato –**DEMONIOS , LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ**- sin poder volar muy bien en una tormenta mas por que era peligroso los pegasos comenzaron a correr cuando notan algo.

**-ESPEREN ¿y el enano?**- dijo Fleet dándose cuenta de que no estaba –**AHÍ ESTA**- cuando volteo el pequeño estaba tirado en el suelo con las patas sobre la cabeza respirando agitadamente, sus ojos abiertos de un gran horror y llorando.

"_flash back:_

La misma imagen de White Flash en su casa donde fuera había una gran tormenta con destellantes relámpagos y ensordecedores truenos, ahí junto a él estaba Rainbow que le dio un besito en la frente sonriéndole con cariño.

**-espérame aquí no tardo, tengo que ayudar**- Rainbow se acercó a la puerta dejando al pequeño yendo a la entrada para cerrarla.

**-mamá espera…-** en ese instante se escucho un fuerte relámpago muy cercas de la casa de este, solo y sin nadie se quedo ahí agazapado esperando al regreso de su madre.

_Fin flash back:_

Sin moverse bajo la lluvia que se mesclaba con sus lagrimas, en una respiración muy agitada el pequeño no se movía, estaba temblando intensamente no por el frio si no por un miedo que había en todo su cuerpo.

**-NIÑO ¿QUE HACES? HAY QUE IRNOS-** llego ahí Soarin a quererlo mover.

**-NOOO, LOS RAYOS, LOS RAYOS, LOS RAYOS- **sin aviso el pequeño se sujetaba de la cabeza gritando y retorciéndose en el suelo con cada destello que había en el cielo –**LOS RAYOS, LOS RAYOS-**

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Cap 2: Desafio

En un hospital donde los Wonderbolts se encontraban fuera de una sala, el grupo estaba en silencio y muy tenso con una preocupación en sus ojos de todos algo mojados, con la tormenta por fuera con el sonido de los rayos reventando en el cielo y el agua contra la ventana, entre ellos Soarin estaba sentado de manera decaída no borrándose lo que vivio hace unas horas el pequeño potrillo quien llevaba su sangre se retorcía con cada destello de rayos en el cielo como si estos lo golpearan.

_-flash back_:

White Flash se retorcía sujetándose la cabeza con sus ojos abiertos como enormes platos, la pupila pequeña y cristalina victima de un gran miedo que lo estaba haciendo respirar agitadamente sin control.

**-LOS RAYOS, LOS RAYOS LOS RA…-** el pequeño comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos en ese momento pues al no respirar tranquilo esto comenzó a marearlo.

**-no no no niño no me hagas esto…DEMONIOS NO**- Soarin tomo al niño subiéndolo a su espalda –**HAY QUE LLEVARLO CON UN DOCTOR PRONTO-**

_Fin flash back:_

Spitfire se acercó a Soarin poniéndole encima una toalla para que este se secara el cuerpo por lo empapado de la lluvia, solo un falsa sonrisa Soarin se comenzó a secar pero sin perder la mirada ni quitarse de la mente lo ocurrido.

**-ahora que hay tiempo…Soarin cuéntame por favor…¿Qué paso contigo y Rainbow Dash? Ella añoraba ser una de nuestro equipo y pensaba añadirla cuando madurase un poco mas y despues de unos años de no saber nada de ella me salen con que tiene un hijo y tu eres el padre**- pregunto la capitana sentándose a un lado de su colega que suspiro.

**-fue en la gala…la que ocurrió después de la boda real ¿recuerdas? Cuando fleet y yo nos vestimos de policías para el acto de esa noche…me tope con Rainbow…bailamos juntos y conversamos y salió a la luz que ella quería ser parte de nuestro equipo…le dije que yo podría ayudarla, aunque no sabia que estaba diciendo ya estaba algo **_**"ebrio**_**"…nos alejamos caminando por los jardines de Canterlot y ahí a la luz de la luna sus bellos ojos rojizos me hipnotizaron y ebrio no tuve miedo de decírselo…ocurrió lo que ocurrió, desperté con ella e incluso nos vimos al día siguiente por que quise invitarla a salir o mas bien por que ella quería mostrarse sus movimiento para que la ayudara a entrar a los Wonderbolts…y volvió a ocurrir…sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero no me importaba en ese rato y parece que a ella tampoco…al final aquí estamos…sus amigas y ella tenían entonces el derecho a llamarme degenerado, bastardo y demás-**

-**se me hace raro ¿nunca te escribió o algo para decirte que iba a ser madre de tu hijo?-** en ese rato Soarin se exalto girando un poco la cabeza con algún pensamiento o recuerdo que llego a su mente en ese rato pero antes de que pudiese dar una respuestas o ser indagado mas por su capitana la puerta del consultorio se abrió con el paso del doctor.

**-¿Quién de ustedes es el padre o representante del niño?-** pregunto el doctor usando su magia de unicornio para quitarse sus lentes.

**-yo soy el padre**- se levanto Soarin con un suspiro **-¿Cómo esta el pequeño?-**

**-estará bien amm…¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto a solas?**- los dos se alejaron de los otro mas al fondo del pasillo –e**l pequeño estará bien, tuvo un colapso emocional y causa de que respiro muy rápido se desmallo nada grave ahora dígame…¿algún evento fuerte en la vida de este niño que haya provocado esta reacción?**- indago el doctor.

**-amm…hace unos días su madre falleció no tengo los detalles-**

**-oh que terrible y siendo tan pequeño…mire cuando vuelva a tener esos ataques trauma-emocionales debe darle una pastilla que le pediré a la enfermera se las traiga, si gusta puede pasar a verlo esta despierto…si se siguen presentando estos ataques necesitara tratamieno psiquiatrico**- mientras el doctor se retiraba un momento Soarin regreso a donde estaba la puerta de la habitación del consultorio, con cuidado la abrió y vio al pequeño acurrucado en posición fetal sobre la cama con la luz que daba la bombilla del consultorio mirando a la ventana donde aun golpeaban las gotas de lluvia, Soarin se puso detrás esperando tener las palabras adecuadas que decirle por que nunca se metió en una situación de este nivel.

**-estaba lloviendo…-** el pequeño fue quien rompió el silencio –**los pegasos habían programado una fuerte lluvia que se les salió de control…mi mamá iba a ir a ayudarles a despejar un poco el cielo, me dijo "que no tardaría" y justo cuando salió escuche un rayo y me quede solo…cuando volvió a salir el sol llego ahí mi tia Fluttershy-**

_Flash back:_

La oscuridad que provocaban las densas nubes en el cielo comenzó a despejarse un poco y la lluvia que caía a cantaros ahora se debilito un poco a una lluvia mas normal, White Flash vio por una ventana una sombra que iba volando a la entrada de su casa, se fue corriendo esperando que se tratase de su madre pero al abrirse la puerta se trataba de Fluttershy con una mirada penetrante y desgarradora con grandes lagrimas resbalando por su rostro.

**-tía Fluttershy ¿Por qué lloras? Si buscas a mi mamá ella salió y dijo que volvería pronto**- contesto el pequeñín con una sonrisa que solo parecía empeorar mas a Fluttershy.

**-White Flash ven…acércate un poco-** el pequeño le hizo caso y fue abrazado por Fluttershy quien gemía intensamente mientras lloraba, el pequeño potro no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando pero la pegaso que no lo soltaba lloraba cada vez mas fuerte –**White Flash tu mamá se fue de improviso, a un viaje muy muy largo-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo volverá?-** pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

**-nun…nunca**- la pegaso no resistido y reventado a llorar volvió a tomar al niño entre sus patas.

Al día siguiente con aun indicio de la lluvia en un campo de Pony Ville habían decenas de ponis reunidos con vestimentas negras alrededor de una fosa y al lado de esta una caja de madera tallada con detalles de pegasos volando al sol había algo tapado por vendas en un traje blanco, y por ahí mismo estaban las ponis amigas de Rainbow con el pequeño junto.

**-tia Twiligth ¿Por qué mi mama esta dormida en esa caja? ¿y por qué la taparon con esa vendas? Quizás no pueda respirar bien-** Twiligth se acercó al pequeño también sollozando en silencio cuando a sorpresa del pequeño cerraron la caja y unos pegasos la levantaron con una sogas metiéndola a la fosa –**no…¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué la meten ahí?-** cuando también nota que le echan tierra empezando a taparla –**no, no ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué hacen eso? DETENGANSE, MAMA MAMA-** el potrillo quiso ir a intervenir pero Apple Jack lo sostuvo con fuerza.

**-no White Flash espera...Fluttershy te lo dijo tu madre se fue de viaje un viaje de que nunca volverá pero este viaje comienza ahora…no te preocupes algún día quizás la vuelvas a ver pero hasta entonces nosotras cuidaremos de ti con el mismo amor que ella te dio-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de viaje es?-**

_Fin flash back:_

**-yo…yo entendía un poco de lo que hablaban pero no quería verlo, me negaba a eso…como la extraño**- los ojos de Soarin brillaban de las lagrimas que contenía de querer salir ante el relato del niño quien luego se dio media vuelta y abrazo a Soarin –**qu…quiero verla…quiero ver a mi mami otra ves…quiero ver a mi mamá-**

"_la idea de cuidar a un hijo me era fastidiosa no estaba de acuerdo, de echo nunca tuve planes de tener una familia pero ahora me daba cuenta de una cosa…de la pesada carga que le deje a Rainbow de la cual yo muy campante me hizo a un lado pero algo que eh descubierto es que ella no se rindió y desempeño su papel de madre bastante bien, y que ahora esa responsabilidad caía en mi…el echo de pensar en esa responsabiliad por todo un año me erizaba la piel pero este niño estaba muy afectado, ahora si no sabia que hacer ni siquiera la ayuda de mis compañeros me era muy alentadora…habría que esperar"._

Con un día que había empezado con un poco de diversión terminando ahora en silencio, el equipo se retiro a su hotel aun con algo de lluvia pero muy leve, cuando llegaron Soarin le preparo uno de los sillones a modo de cama al pequeño poniéndole una manta, una almohada y volviéndolo a cobijar mientras los demás se iban a dormir, pero antes de dormirse el pequeño dio un salto de su cama improvisada a donde estaba su equipaje y saco el libro donde estaban las fotos que Soarin había visto antes así ya con ellas junto a el ahora si se acurruco dando las buenas noches con el libro a modo de un peluche.

Sin decir nada viendo que el pequeño se durmió, Soarin se fue a su habitación por su cepillo para lavarse los dientes pues el baño estaba afuera de su habitación, con toda calma se lavo para irse a descansar después de aquel día pero cuando salió escucho un leve gemido inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba era el pequeño que temblaba con su álbum a un lado, el pegaso quiso ignorarlo por un momento entrando a su habitación pero…

**-mamá…tengo frio**- esa frase paro en seco al pegaso, por otra parte Spitfire que tenia la habitación de al lado noto la luz por debajo de su puerta, asi que se asomo un poco, la luz venia de la habitación de Soarin al lado pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a su colega tomar la manta y re cobijar al pequeño para que este dejara de temblar, el verlo le saco una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente el sol había salido entrando por las ventanas de aquel lujoso hotel, el pegaso ahora padre salió de su habitación aun con cara dormida y despeinado dando amplios bostezos cargando una toalla en su lomo señal de que quería darse un baño pero aparte un rollo de papel higiénico, se dirigió al baño que estaba al lado muy tranquilo de manera relajada cuando una centella blanca entra cerrando la puerta de golpe sacándole un leve susto a Soarin.

**-OYE, niño sal yo venia primero**- dijo Soarin tocando a la puerta.

**-nana yo entre primero, solo usare el trono y enseguida saldré**- Soarin quedo resignado pues total que tanto tardaría un niño, se quedo afuera esperando y si a los pocos minutos se escucho como jalaban la cadena del retrete –**uff, listo todo tuyo**- salió con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción el pequeño pegaso.

**-YO SIGO**- una nueva centella entro cerrando la puerta de golpe.

**-AH NO, FLEET MALDITO YO ESTABA ANTES NO ME HAGAS ESTO…VAMOS HABRE…NOOOOOO-**

Un par de horas mas tarde con algunos rastros de la lluvia del día anterior, en las afueras de Canterlot el equipo de los Wonderbolts estaban haciendo ejercicios y calentamientos de manera individual, el pequeño estaba sentado en una banca del lugar viendo al equipo pero algo que le llamo la atención fue ver a Spitfire y a Match en una pizarra haciendo cálculos, borrándolos y volviéndolos a hacer.

**-quizás si hacemos un giro en espiral mientras Rapid y Soarin van…NO**- borro sus cálculos –**uy, me eh exprimido las neuronas pero no se me ocurre ningún truco nuevo-**

**-ya se nos ocurrirá algo…mmm….¿de que estábamos hablando?-** Spitfire termino por darse un "facehoof" por la falta de ideas de sus actos ya que no solos hacían carreras si no también actuaciones de vuelo.

**-amm…¿puedo dar mi opinión?-** interrumpió el pequeño pegaso, tomo el gis con su boca y comenzó a hacer unos garabatos –**ya esta…en grupos de dos hacer un par de cirulos amplios tratando que sean del mismo tamaño donde los otros pasaran por ellos por debajo y aran otros círculos por donde pasaran los otros y asi hasta que completen los diez niveles donde entonces aran cada uno cirulos en el aire uno por encima del otro dejando un espacio donde comenzaran a descender todos en fila ¿Qué tal?**- Spitfire y Match estaban boquiabiertos de la rápida explicación del niño pero mas sobre su ingenio por que si la idea no era súper genial era nueva.

**-no se…son muchos giros y se oye arriesgado-** comento Match poniéndose gafas y **analizándolo –niño ¿Quién te enseño a hacer esto?-**

**-mi mamá, tiene todo un libro de maniobras y demás que ella creo con ayuda de mi tia Twiligth**-

**-¿todo un libro? ¿oye te importaría mostrárnoslo?**- sin decir un no a la jovial Spitfire el pequeño fue y volvió con un libro de dibujo donde al comenzar a ojearlo los dos pegasos se llevaron una amplia sonrisa -**JAJAJAJA, esto es lo que necesitaba HEY TODOS, VENGAN ACA…miren esto**- al llamado de su capitana los otros pegasos que se ejercitaban fueron inmediatamente –**ok, ¿que les parece esto?-**

-**se ven complicadas pero creo podemos hacerlas…digo si en verdad somos los Wonderbolts-** comento Fleet observando el libro mientras le daban vuelta a la pagina y vieron una imagen de un pegaso jalando de una especie de ala delta pequeña donde sobre ella estaba otro pegaso pequeño **-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-oh…era algo que una vez mi tio Big Mac me regalo…es un deslizador, como no puedo volar mi madre jalaba de el y yo me sujetaba con fuerza, de ese modo podía volar con ella…y se le ocurrió querer inventar un truco con eso**- mirando el dibujo que estaba en el libro White le puso la pata encima con un sentimiento nostálgico imaginándose a Rainbow ahí y el encima del deslizador.

-**ejem…bueno**- Spitfire cerro el libro para sacar el pequeño de su trance –**empezaremos a practicar esto, pero para el show de hoy no, hoy aremos el movimiento 12-C8 para la apertura y después de las carreras cuando nos retiremos la F-911 ¿ok?-**

**-la ¿F-911? A NO NO NO TU ESTAS LOCA, Aun no esta completa, recuerda la ultima vez Soariny y yo chocamos de jeta y se nos hizo un chichón que parecíamos alicornios no jodas**- contesto Fleet preocupado y se veía también asustado al punto que se acaricio la cabeza como recordando el golpe que menciono.

**-por eso vamos a practicarla, a sus posiciones YA**- White Flash como un fanático se sentó a verlos emocionado de ver en persona una practica de los Wonderbolts, los miembros se pusieron en posición 4 puntos cardinales con Spitfire al centro **-¿listos? A mi señal…AHORA**- Spitfire echo vuelo hacia arriba donde Rapid y Match hiban cercas de ella subiendo en espiral mientras que Fleet y Soarin alrededor en amplios zig-zag, la gracia con la que subían junto a la gran velocidad de los 5 miembros tenia admirado al pequeño con un enorme brillo en su mirada, cuando con la pena Fleet y Soarin chocaron y cayeron al suelo muy cómicamente pese a la altura, se levantaron con estrellas girándoles alrededor de la cabeza.

**-auch…ya sabia que esto iba a pasar**-

**-cierra la boca al menos ahora no tenemos chichón**- replico Soarin al comentario de Fleet.

**-pues no eres un ramillete de nardos, ¿ya te viste el ojo?- **Soarin se toco un ojo que si estaba hinchado y morado sintiendo un gran dolor.

**-demonios…oye también mírate tu**- Fleet se miro en un charco de junto y también tenia un ojo hinchado –**auch…al carajo con la F-911-**

**-¿están bien?-** aterrizando ahí Match indago por la salud de sus camaradas pero al ver los ojos morados –**auch…no contesten tomare sus "miradas" como un NO y la F-911 FAIL-**

**-bueno al menos a la hora del show las gafas impedirán que se les vean los ojos, lo que quisiera saber es que estamos haciendo mal, el movimiento empieza bien y luego ustedes dos terminan por estrellarse-**

**-créeme me estoy preguntando lo mismo…auch, necesito una bolsa de hielo**- contesto Soarin tocándose el ojo cuando escuchan el rapido ruido del gis dibujando en la pizarra, ven que el pequeño esta apurado dibujando algo **-¿y ahora que rayos esta haciendo?-** cuando van a asomarse –**oye ¿Qué crees que haces?-**

**-tuve chance de ver su acto y ese golpe hasta a mi me dolio, pero es que lo hicieron mal, los rápidos son tu y Spitfire, los otros son mas agiles sobre todo Rapid Fire, asi que mas bien pensé en un cambio, Match en el centro tu y Spitfire en el espiral, Fleet y Rapid y en el Zigzag así ellos dos por su agilidad podrán reaccionar mas rápido aparte los que van en medio vallan solo un poco mas lento-**

**-pff, por favor un niño no va a saber de acrobacias mejor que nosotros**- dijo Fleet en tono arrogante.

**-NO, ES BRILLANTE**- vieron a Match incrédulos de lo que dijo –**ya hice cálculos y es correcto, nos fijamos tanto en que se viera bien como estaba formada que no nos acordamos de las ventajas de cada uno, como él dice el truco puede funcionar-**

**-vale la pena intentar, A SUS POSICIONES Y HAGAN CAMBIO**- en una formación igual a la anterior los pegasos se alinearon y a la señal comenzaron a ejecutar su acto en buen inicio comenzando a ascender lentamente hasta llegada a cierta altura rompieron formación bajaron en fila india fugazmente aterrizando en circulo.

**-no lo creo…funciono**- comento Rapid Fire incrédula, Soarin se miro de cabo a rabo para ver si no tenia ningún golpe o moretón –**CHICO ERES UN GENIO**- sin resistir la pegaso fue a estrujar al pequeño como si fuese un peluche y los demás lo animaban alegremente, Soarin se quedo atrás con una leve sonrisa, ese niño era mas de lo que aparentaba, ahí junto a el estaba el libro que hizo Rainbow, lo abrió quedándose pensativo.

Esa noche en Canterlot las luces dentro de un estadio amplio donde en la parte de arriba estaban los palcos de la gente importante del país y en gradas simples las demás personas, llegando ahí en un asiento Soarin fue a dejar a White Flash con una gorra de los Wonderbolts, palomitas, refresco y dulces.

**-muy bien niño este es tu lugar, terminando el espectáculo vengo por ti, no te muevas de aquí y a cualquier problema ahí esta el guardia a un lado ¿entendido?-** dijo Soarin dejando el pequeño en su asiento.

**-sin problema**- se echo un bocado de palomitas, y sin mas el pegaso bajo volando al área de bastidores a prepararse, donde sus colegas se ponían sus uniformes.

**-bien, ya quiero darles una arrastrada a todos ustedes en las carreras o a cualquiera de los agregados**- dijo Fleet sacando las alas de su traje para luego colocarse las gafas por encima de los ojos solo nomas para bajarlas a su posición.

**-EY sin pleitos recuerden somos un equipo, aun así denlo todo-** comento motivadoramente la capitana.

**-¿y quienes son los agregados de hoy?-** indago Soarin poniéndose su uniforme.

**-son unos cuantos de Clouds Dale nada de que preocuparse, igual no bajen la guardia ¿todos listos? VAMONOS-**

**-GUACHENME, AUN NO TENGO MIS GAFAS**- Match se puso sus gafas rápidamente para alcanzar al resto, cuando los 5 salieron fugazmente dando vueltas alrededor del estadio para saludar a los fanáticos, Soarin en una ocasión se levanto las gafas para dar un giño que hizo derretirse a unas fanáticas cuando uno de sus compañeros le recordó el moretón en el ojo y rápidamente evitando la vergüenza se lo tapo.

Esa noche por unos varios minutos las acrobacias de ese equipo, su velocidad en las carreras contra ellos mismos y otros tenían a la multitud en éxtasis en un show único en sus memorias, entre los espectadores White Flash también disfrutaba cada detalle del show sin perder de vista a cierto pegaso, pero en aquel lugar entre el jubilo y la diversión había unas presencias ocultas en las sombras.

**-solo esperen un poco mas y entramos…solo un poco mas**- los minutos pasaron y cuando se llego la hora del gran final el equipo ejecuto la técnica corregida con la ayuda de White Flash en tiempo y forma dejando al publico sin habla para cuando aterrizaron recibir ovaciones por cientos.

**-yeguas y caballos, potrillos y potrillas gracias por venir ellos son LOOOOOOS WONDERBOLTS- **cuando interrumpiendo la celebración unas veloces sombras atravesaban por delante de las luces del estadio –**que…¿pero que es esto? ¿y ellos quienes son?-** indago el narrador, cuando ese conjunto subió a lo alto y bajo en un elegante y veloz espiral aterrizando junto a los Wonderbolts en circulo eran 5 grifos con uniformes en detalle rojo y negro, cuando aparecieron los espectadores gritaron de emoción.

**-¿y ustedes quien demonios son?-** indago Rapid Fire.

**-como ¿es que no conocen a nuestro equipo?**- dijo uno de ellos al parecer el líder algo arrogantemente.

**-yo si se…ustedes son los "Red Eagles" (águilas rojas) del reino de los grifos, los supuestamente mas veloces de todos**- dijo Spitfire mirando desafiantemente.

**-valla, alguien que si sabe de nuestra existencia y antes de que pregunten "¿Por qué están aquí?" déjenme decirles algo**- el líder rápidamente subió donde el narrador y le quito el micrófono de un movimiento –**queridos ponis de Equestria nosotros somos los Red Eagles del reino de los grifos, al igual que los que ustedes llamas Wonderbolts nosotros somos los mas veloces y agiles de nuestro reino, pero algo llego a nuestros oídos que no nos gusta, que sus pegasos dicen ser las criaturas voladoras mas veloces del mundo…jaja…no lo creo ¿y ustedes?-** algunos ponis gritaban si, otros que no –**eso imagine, así que vamos a poner a prueba ese "titulo" falso que se dieron asi que yo Hurricane líder de los Red Eagles los desafío a una competencia de velocidad por el titulo de los voladores mas veloces del mundo ¿Qué dicen Wonderbolts? ¿o es que tienen alas de gallina?**- eso no les hizo gracia a los pegasos y subieron inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde y cuando apestoso buitre?- dijo Spitfire desafiantemente.

**-cada equipo llevara 2 desafíos uno de velocidad y uno de agilidad, en total son 4 por los dos equipos, y un quinto desafío impuesto por jueces de ambos reinos, así que fácil el primero que gane 3 de 5 se lleva la competencia-**

**-si aja…¿y que ganamos si les ganamos?-** pregunto Fleet.

-**que tal esto…el equipo que pierda se retira de este negocio…para siempre-**

**CONTINUARA…**

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: desvelada la triste realidad de Rainbow, Soarin ahora se da cuenta del papel que debe de jugar, ahora los Wonderbolts tienen rivales pero el costo de la derrota será muy alto.


	4. Cap 3: Una Nuevo Equipo

**-¿Qué?...¿y que ganan ustedes si nos retiramos de esto?-** pregunto Soarin pues el equipo de grifos que aparecieron en pleno show no solo desafiaban si no que estaban exigiendo un alto costo al perdedor.

**-pues fácil, si se van de esto tendremos dos reinos que apantallar con nuestros actos y sin rivalidades, miren el lado positivo ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo si nosotros perdemos que lo dudo mucho-** alego Hurricane con una mirada cinica y al quitarse las gafas se dejo ver una cicatriz en su ojo derecho haciéndolo tuerto pero dándole un aspecto atemorizante.

**-…ACEPTAMOS…-** contesto Spitfire de manera desafiante estrechando su pata contra la garra de águila del grifo –**pero después gallinitas no quiero volver a ver sus plumas de chichicuilote nunca mas-**

**-el desafío será en un mes por que debemos volver a nuestro propio reino para invitar a nuestro publico, el lugar elíjanlo ustedes**-

**-pensaremos en el lugar y se los aremos saber lo mas pronto posible**- sin comentarios los grifos hicieron una reverencia ante el publico y se fueron despegando en sincronía uno detrás del otro perdiéndose en la noche y las estrellas.

**-yujujujuuUUUU asi es yeguas y caballos ahora habara un evento emocionante como ninguno en la historia del deporte en las alturas**- mientras el comentarista seguía solo calentando los ánimos respecto al desafío el equipo se fue rumbo a la zona de casillero mientras Soarin paso a las gradas donde estaba el pequeño esperándolo.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto el pequeño a la llegada de Soarin.

**-ven y no digas nada**- subiendo al pequeñín en su lomo Soarin bajo también al área de casilleros, caminando con White Flash a su lado pero conforme llegaban a donde estaba el resto del equipo se escuchaban los gritos de una fiera discusión –**auch…espera aquí**- cuando Soarin abrió la puerta el equipo entero discutía.

**-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ACEPTASTE?, ENTRE EN ESTE EQUIPO POR QUE ERA UN SUEÑO Y POR TENER EL DINERO PARA PAGAR EL SERVICIO MEDICOS DE MI HERMANA, Y SI ESOS FENOMENOS NOS VENCEN NO PODRE AYUDARLA, POR QUE ACEPTASTE**- gritaba Match arrojando cosas como loco.

**-¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?, si no aceptaba nos verían como cobardes y era lo mismo que perder-**

**-ella tiene razón, ahora hay una oportunidad**- irrumpió Soarin –**podemos hacerlo amigos no se enojen-**

-**no es por nada amigo pero esos grifos eran muy rápidos y si nos desafiaron así de confiados es por que nos tienen ya muy bien estudiados, quien sabe que tanto saben ellos de nosotros y nosotros de ellos nada**- agrego Fleet no con mucho animo mas bien se sentían nerviosos al respecto del desafío.

**-deben intentarlo**- ahora White Flash fue quien lo dijo –**ustedes son los Wonderbolts los pegasos mas rapidos de toda Equestria, y ese titulo si lo tienen ganado, aparte ustedes han volado por estos lugares ellos no, ustedes tienen la ventaja del local y un mes para prepararse…hay quienes confían en ustedes que mas aparte de verlos como un equipo son sus héroes y los héroes nunca deshonran a quienes los idolatran…mi mama creía en eso-**

**-¿tienes que poner esos ojos?**- comento Spitfire, pero el equipo estaba en silencio total.

**-ven chico…vamos a comprar una pizza que esto me abrió el apetito**- Soarin tomo al pequeño retirándose de ahí dejando al equipo en sus pensamientos, solo pasados unos minutos ambos padre e hijo llegaban al hotel donde ya debería estar el equipo, pero ahora solo se escuchaba un llanto en la habitación **–no me gusta como suena eso…**- cuando entraron solo estaba Spitfire llorando sobre el sofá **-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿de que me perdí?-**

**-Soar…Match y Fleet se fueron, dijeron que no teníamos posibilidad de ganar tomaron sus cosas y se fueron y Rapidfire dijo que sin ellos no quería tratarlo…se acabó, todos se fueron-**

**-¿es broma verdad? Se fueron con el rabo entre las patas ¿es enserio?-** Soarin se acercó a su capitana todo incrédulo de la noticia, se fue a fijar en las habitaciones de sus colegas y efectivamente su equipaje ya no estaba.

**-se acabó…fue el fin de los Wonderbolts y ni siquiera lo intentamos…perdón Soarin**- la capitana de los Wonderbolts se metió a su habitación dejando un rastro de sus lagrimas, antes una líder implacable orgullosa y brillante de su equipo, ahora devastada y desilusionada pero con el sentimiento de abandono en todo su cuerpo, pues aun siendo la líder no podía hacer nada contra la libre voluntad de sus compañeros.

**-chico, si quieres puedes tomar una de las habitaciones que dejaron los otros-**

**-y…¿Qué pasara con los otros? ¿no aceptaran el desafio?-** indago White Flash.

**-mira niño escúchame con atención y que te quede claro, nada es eterno en este mundo todo se acaba tarde o temprano nuestro equipo se iba a acabar también así que no hagas comentarios ¿entendiste? Y vete a dormir…veré si convenzo en la mañana a Spitfire de que reclutemos a otros pegasos y tener un equipo decente para dentro de 1 mes**- molesto por la cobardía de los que creyó y nombro alguna vez "amigos" Soarin se encerró de un portazo en su cuarto dejando al pequeño cargando solo con la pizza que ya llevaban asi que tan solo con una sonrisa por toda la pizza que se comería entro a la habitación de al lado.

Esa noche fue la mas incomoda para estos pegasos por que lo que comenzó como un dia de practicas y un espectáculo se volvió un desafío y la deserción de 3 miembros del equipo, todo en menos de 1 día, la mañana llego calida y luminosa como si nada hubiese pasado, White Flash salio de su habitación con la boca llena de manchas del puré de tomate de la pizza dando un fuerte bostezo caminando al baño notando una carta encima de la mesa de la sala principal pero no le hizo mucho caso pasando de ella pero entonces se regreso de manera furtiva y exaltado comenzó a leerla, la tomo y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta de Soarin.

**-OYE ANCIANO DESPIERTA DESPIERTA DESPIERTA DESPIERTA**- Soarin abrió la puerta confundido y enojado de la violenta acción del pequeño.

**-¿se puede saber que demonios estas…-** White Flash le estampo aquel pedazo de papel en la cara –**que te as crei…do-** era una carta firmada por Spitfire.

_-De: Spitfire_

_-Para: Soarin_

Soarin, como equipo de los Wonderbolts pasamos por muchas cosas fantásticas y otras no tanto, llegamos a lo mas alto solo para caer de la peor manera, sin Fleet, ni Match ni Rapid el equipo esta acabado, no hay mas que hacer, cuando los otros ponys se enteren de que el equipo comenzó a disolverse será lo mismo que haber perdido el desafío de esos grifos, Soarin perdóname pero eh tomado mis cosas y me eh ido a mi ciudad natal, si algún día vienes a visitarme te recibiré como un gran amigo que siempre fuiste, quizás busque a alguien con quien sentar cabeza, formar una familia tener hijos que por cierto ahora tu tienes el tuyo, encuentra una manera de quererlo por este año que te fue encomendado de cuidarlo, te deseo suerte, salúdame a White Flash por que representa lo mejor de dos de los mejores pegasos que eh conocido tu y Rainbow Dash.

Con amor: Spitfire.

_PD: perdóname_

Esa tarde Soarin estaba tirado en el sofá del hotel con una almohada sobre su cara pues ahora todo era peor, ahora estaba solo con un potrillo joven sin saber que hace donde ir, ahí con cuidado se acercó White Flash sentándose en el otro lado del sillón, pero Soarin lo ignoro completamente.

**-amm…creo que ahora estamos solos en esto ¿verdad?-**

**-niño…no digas nada quieres…habrá cambio de planes**- Soarin se levanto de un salto y fue a hacer sus maletas –**no pasaras el famoso "año" conmigo, te quedaras en Pony Ville con cualquiera de tus tias-**

**-ESPERA-** White Flash salto sobre la maleta cerrándola de golpe **-¿también te rendirás así nomas? Ni siquiera lo intentaras-**

-**Y ¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? MIRA ESTO…mi equipo se fue y ni modo de hacer frente a esto yo solo ¿Qué quieres que haga?-**

-**forma a otro equipo como dijiste anoche**- Soarin se quedo anonadado –**si, vamos a Pony Ville donde hay muchos pegasos, fuertes voladores, seguro que con tu ayuda puedes hacer un nuevo equipo que seguro ganaran, solo necesitas entrenarlos-**

-**ja…tu estas loco niño, no podría entrenar a un equipo en un mes y aunque pudiera no soy bueno creando maniobras ese era el trabajo de Match, y de Spit…¿oye a donde vas?-** el pequeño salto de inmediato y se fue a su habitación volviendo como una centella blanca haciendo merito a su nombre con el libro de Rainbow Dash.

**-tenemos esto, es una oportunidad perfecta no conocen estas maniobras y ante un equipo totalmente nuevo ellos estarán confundido tendremos una ventaja**- Soarin abrió una pagina justo donde estaba el deslizador de Rainbow echo para White Flash –**no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, tu ayer eras el único que no quería rendirse que quería aceptar el desafío con honor y valor-**

**-"pruebas para equipo de pegasos"…¿Qué rayos significa esto?-** dijo un pegaso de color negro pero crin grisácea y azulada ante un anuncio echo a manera de lindos dibujos infantiles.

-**lo acaban de poner esta mañana, creo haber visto al hijo de Rainbow Dash ponerlo pero mira esto es lo interesante aquí dice "Entrenador: Soarin"…¿Qué no es el miembro de los Wonderbolts?-**

**-YEAH**- apareció gritando un enorme pegaso blanco súper musculoso pero entre los pegasos que estaban cercas de ahí escuchando estaban otras 3 ponis tomando algo bajo una sombrilla en un café donde una escucho la conversación.

Mientras en lo que era la casa de nubes de Rainbow Dash ahí dentro Soarin estaba desempacando cosas.

"_No puedo creer que el niño me convenciera, creo que quizás es por que una parte de mi no quiere darse por vencido…o mas bien es mi parte de idiota y manipulable, no tengo madera de capitán para ser el líder de un equipo y no se me ocurre nada para poder entrenarlos pero el chico acertó al hacer cálculos para la maniobra que no podía con mis colegas quizás tenga razón, aun hay esperanza"_

Se le ocurrió tomar el libro de Rainbow otra vez en la pagina del deslizador llamándole la atención del diseño pero como que pensaba que le hacia falta algo, aburrido y fastidiado por todo lo que estaba pasando cerro el libro de golpe solo para voltear a ver a una fotografía en un marco junto a una mesa echa de nubes, era una foto de Rainbow durmiendo con White Flash al parecer de no hace mucho, escaso 1 mes.

"_ahora no sé que es mas difícil, si tener que cuidar de este pequeño mi supuesto hijo o el echo de formar un equipo en un pequeño mes…todo se me estaba complicando"_

**-OYE…OYE-** la voz de White Flash proveniente de afuera saco a Soarin de su trance quien se fue a asomar para ver al pequeño en el suelo llamando –**ya termine de poner los avisos, ahora ayúdame a subir-**

**-¿Por qué no lo haces tu?...ups olvídalo, olvide que aun no puedes volar**- Soarin bajo y tomo el pequeño ayudándolo a llegar a la casa –**sabes, dudo mucho que tus garabatos de araña llamen la atención de alguien-**

-**solo ten fe, ¿nunca aprendiste a tener fe o confianza en otros? ¿ni siquiera en ti mismo?- **

**-EY…HOLA, ¿HAY ALGUIEN ALLA ARRIBA?-** ahora otra voz interrumpió la conversación de los dos pegasos, al asomarse se trataba de Twiligth y Pinkie e inmediatamente los dos pegasos bajaron y sin hacer espera el pequeño pegaso se lanzo a abrazarlas –**White que gusto verte tan pronto…y tu será mejor no explique que esta pasando aquí-**

Soarin les explico lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en Canterlot el como los grifos llegaron a desafiar a los Wonderbolts y la cobardía de unos termino por deshacer el equipo hasta la partida en secreto de Spitfire en la mañana, y el como ahora no dándose por vencidos queriendo formar un equipo.

**-ya veo…bueno si de algo podemos ser de ayuda lo aremos…pero no mal interpretes lo hacemos por White Flash no por ti…de echo tengo una idea que puede funcionar, nos vemos luego-** con una afectuosa despedida al pequeño y una mirada de desprecio a Soarin Twiligth y Pinkie se fueron del lugar, al día siguiente en una cancha de practicas abierta al publico estaban muchos pegasos charlando.

**-bueno…al menos se ve que están en "forma"**- dijo Soarin quien sonó un silbato para llamar la atención de los pegasos –**ok por favor todos pongan atención, para quienes no lo sepan yo soy Soarin de los Wonderbolts, lo que deben saber es que ese equipo ya no existe y no alargare esto diciendo por que…ahora ¿Quién a estado antes en un equipo de vuelo?-** un pegaso levanto la pata **-¿Dónde?-**

-**en la secundaria, en Manehattan-**

**-¿me estas jodiendo? ¿Eras de los Tormenta Gris de la secundaria Max-Pegasus?-**

**-naaa de la secundaria publica**- Soarin se dio un facehoof ante la respuesta como dándose a entender que tenia basura en lugar de atletas, cuando llego ahí Twiligth interrumpiendo con un "ejem", entonces Soarin vio que llevaba una especie de ventilador pero no era uno ordinario **-¿Qué es esa cosa?-**

**-es para medir la velocidad y el poder de ala de cada uno, puedes usarlo para clasificarlos y así sacar a los mejores-**

-**que gran idea…muy bien todos, hagan una fila del mas pequeño al mas grande**- ahí los pegasos inmediatamente se formaron como Soarin les pidió –**ok…are yo primero la prueba y después ustedes**- Soarin se puso sus gafas de carreras estiro sus alas, los demás sabiendo que él era un Wonderbolts miraban atentos como cualquier fanático, y cuando despego dejo una estela de viento y polvo detrás de el hasta que paso por el ventilador.

**-n…no lo creo…20 de poder de ala…4 mas que Rainbow Dash** **la ultima vez que uso esto…hace años claro**- dijo Twiligth impactada e incrédula pues el aparato no estaba dañado ni nada por el estilo, los otros pegasos fueron y lo aclamaron como a un héroe.

-**muy bien regresen a su formación y comiencen, uno a la vez**- los pegasos fueron de inmediato a formarse mientras Soarin se reunia con Twiligth y White Flash junto al ventilador –**amm…los calificare en una escala del 1 al 10 para comenzar**- los pegasos iban volando de uno en uno pasando por el medidor de poder de ala –**a este dale 7…a este 8…amm 8.5 no se…-**

-**espera nos falta alguien…-** cuando se fijaron por el camino que recorrían los otros había otro pegaso gordito tirado en el suelo panza arriba.

**-NO ME SAQUEN DEL EQUIPO TODAVIA…-** a el mejor le pusieron un 2 negativo –**alguien tráigame una coca de dieta-**

-**que asco, nadie pudo sacar ni siquiera 13 de poder de ala, van a hacernos pedazos**- replico Soarin como decepcionado algo de los pegasos de Pony Ville.

-**ejem…¿aun hay chance para otra prueba mas?-** cuando escucharon otra voz, era una pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin color lila con un peinado algo emo pero que mas bien parecía cresta de gallina.

-**SCOOTALOO VINISTE VINISTE VINISTE VINISTE**- White Flash se acercó a ella como una hermana perdida quien le dio una caricia al chico.

**-por supuesto pequeñín que gusto verte otra vez-**

**-ejem, no te ofendas niña pero no creo puedas levantar esa cosa a mas de 15 de poder de ala si quiera-**

Scootaloo de manera muy campante troto galantemente hasta la línea de salida, los demás desde el otro extremo al verla les causo algo de risa por la joven, cuando esta hizo tronar sus alas estirándolas y relajando las patas cuando en una mirada decisiva se disparo ella misma en dirección a el ventilador dejando una gran estela de polvo detrás de ella con un viento que incluso sacudió a algunos de los pegasos cuando paso cercas de ellos dejándolos boquiabiertos mas cuando se detuvo con una mirada entrecerrada algo coquetona.

**-wow…19.6 de poder de ala…por 4 decimas debajo de Soarin**- las bocas de los demás llegaron hasta el piso de la incredulidad y el asombro de la joven pegaso.

**-eso es por que tuve la mejor maestra…en paz descanse-**

"**no lo niego eso fue fabuloso, ahora si hay posibilidad de formar un buen equipo y eso que apenas es el primer día."**

**-muy bien pruebas de empuje YA**- había poste con un costal de pateo pesado donde los pegasos llegaban a empujar, el costal tenia un medidor para poder medir la fuerza de empuje de los demás **-a este dale 6…am 5 quizás.**..- llego el turno de Power Horse con todos sus músculos –**muy bien…AHORA-**

**-YEAAAAAAAAH**- cuando el pegaso con alas pequeñas impacto el costal lo termino sacando de la bisagra y azotándolo contra un árbol cercano y rompiéndolo dejando ahora a los demás incrédulos y algunos mirones de por ahí partiéndose de la risa.

**-creo que tenemos un 10…-** dijo White Flash asombrado cuando ahí llego Power Horse cargando el costal.

**-perdón…lo rompí**- el tono de voz del pegaso era muy grave y pesado aparte de que no dejaba de relinchar sacando vapor de la nariz.

**-amm…esta bien grandote deja el costal por allá quieres-** contestando con un "yeah" el pegaso fue humildemente a dejar el costal, y el día prosiguió haciendo practicas y ejercicios simples para ponerlo a todos en forma con la ayuda de Twiligth ahí presente ayudándoles a supervisar todo.

"ya no se como termine metiéndome en estos problemas pero al menos es algo entretenido y descanso de los gritos de Spitfire y las riñas de Match, quizás era mejor ver la forma de probarme a mi mismo como líder pese a ya haber dicho que no creo tener madera de eso, y que puedo decir de los demás pegasos que no haya dicho ya…son un asco, no pueden levantar su poder de ala mas alla de 13 excepto la jovencita con crin de gallina, espero que esto resulte y no hacer el ridículo frente a los grifos, ya tengo bastante con mis problemas actuales"

Se llego la tarde y los pegasos se fueron a descansar.

**-bien everypony mañana a la misma hora, descansen y sueñen con angelitos y si les da miedo dejen la luz prendida…que asco**- Soarin se tiro en una banca agotado por el día y ahí llego White Flash llevándole una botella de agua –**gracias niño-**

**-no me llamo "niño" me llamo White Flash-**

**-lo que sea…el equipo es un asco no hay forma de poner a un montón de voladores novatos en forma en tan poco tiempo aunque todos tienen capacidad…necesito mínimo 3 meses-**

**-otra vez tan negativo viejo… debes creer en que se puede, mama siempre lo decía "lucha por alcanzar tus sueños, por que si no sueñas no tienes nada"-**

**-y tu tan ingenuo y…oye no me digas viejo no lo soy tanto, que va tengo amm…perdi la cuenta-** le dio un sorbo a su agua –**a diferencia de tu amiguita ninguno de ellos tiene tanto poder de ala, si quiero un equipo como el que tenia necesito que todos mínimo logren 18 que son las marcas de competencia, y el otro cerebro de clembuterol al menos es muy fuerte quizás pueda hacer algo con eso**- White Flash no encontró nada que decirle, mejor ambos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a casa.

Ahí Soarin estaba saliendo de tomarse un simple ducha secándose la crin cuando creyó ver una luz proveniente de la habitación que era la de Rainbow Dash, se asomo con cuidado para ver de que se trataba y vio al pequeño a pie de cama como hincado.

**-soy yo otra vez, dile a mi mamá que no se preocupe yo estoy bien, pero hoy quiero pedirte que me ayudes a que mi papá me quiera…ayúdame a quererlo como quiero a mi madre y ayúdalo…a que tenga mas fe en si mismo…dile a mi mama que la quiero mucho…otra vez**- el pequeño entonces se subió a la cama y apago la luz de la lámpara de al lado acurrucándose en las cobijas de la cama pero sollozando en silencio, Soarin sintió algo resbalarle en la mejilla, cuando se reviso era una lagrima.

"_¿Qué te esta pasando Soarin?"_

CONTINUARA…

_**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**_: hoy la historia cambio a como tenia planeado, espero les guste por que al menos a mi me gusto y salió algo mas fácil de desarrollar, lo otro es que ya salí de vacaciones así que el próximo capitulo es quizás este fin de semana.


	5. Cap 4: Unidos

Como un dia cualquiera el sol se elevo por sobre las nubes en Pony Ville donde en plena mañana en el campo de entrenamiento los pegasos ya se habían reunido para lo que seria el segundo dia de entrenamiento y ahí tranquilamente llego Soarin con White Flash aun bostezando pero el pequeño con mucha energía.

**-muy bien todos pongan atención…ayer vimos la potencia de ala de cada uno de ustedes y son muy pocos los que llegaran a la meta, me temo que solo tomare a minimo 5 de ustedes máxim pero aguarden aun no lo are, primero vamos a las eliminatorias-** los pegasos se quedaron en silencio **-¿no tienen la mas mínima idea de lo que estoy diciendo verdad?...*suspiro* por numero de lista los primeros 10 pónganse en la línea de salida**- los primeros 10 entre ellos Scootaloo se formaron aleatoriamente en la línea de salida esperando indicaciones –**ok…cuando el niño de la señal ustedes van a empezar a volar tan rápido como puedan en un total de 15 vueltas, los que no aguanten y el que llegue en ultimo lugar…adiós-**

**-EN SUS MARCAS…LISTOS…FUERA**- los pegasos salieron volando y Scottaloo les llevo varia ventaja por media pista, llegadas a las 10 vueltas uno de ellos desistió y salió, a las 13 a uno de ellos una de sus alas lo traiciono con un calambre, y al terminar la carrera el ultimo también dijo adiós como acordaron.

Los otros grupos se formaron y se comenzó con otras carreras que parecían no llamar mucho la atención de Soarin pues él era un pegaso de vuelo profesional y el echo de entrenar a unos novatos no le impresionaba en lo mas mínimo, terminadas las eliminatorias solo quedo un puño mas de pegasos.

**-muy bien ahora solo tengo 15 de ustedes, y solo dije que me quedare con 5…los que han mostrado mejor rendimiento hasta ahora son Scootaloo…Cloud Chaser y FlitterWOWOWOWOW alto…¿Cuál es cual? Son gemelas-**

**-si…somos gemelas yo soy Cloud Chaser y ella de peinado mas normal es Flitter solo tenemos peinado distintos-**

**-eso será un problema…amm, también Blossomforth, Derpy…Thunder Lane y…Power Horse- **se escucho un gran "yeah"

**-jajaja cuando creí que no podía ser mas patético- **una risa burlesca pero a la vez tétrica interrumpió el entrenamiento, cuando impactados los pegasos voltearon a ver de quien provenia esa voz eran un par de grifos de los Red Eagles –**no bromeaban cuando nos dijeron que "creyeron ver a los famosos Wonderbolts volar por caminos diferentes" y que uno en una villa miseria estaba "formando un nuevo equipo"**- White Flash en cuanto los vio se oculto tras Soarin con algo de temor.

**-¿Qué quieren?-** indago Soarin mirándolos desafiantemente sin inmolarse y sin temor.

**-¿Qué mas?...nuestro líder nos envió para ver si ya habían escogido un lugar para la competencia ejem perdón quise decir, SU humillante derrota-**

**-si…sera aquí en Pony Ville lo que ustedes llamaron "villa miseria"-**

**-increíble que nos hables con ese tono de voz, mira tu situación esos tontos de ahí atrás no son tu equipo, es mas no le llegan ni a los talones a tu equipo ¿Qué esperanza te queda?...como quieras, nos vemos en un mes a menos que te rindas tu también**- con una cínica sonrisa los dos grifos salieron volando, pero entonces Soarin escucho detrás de el un "ejem ejem" este volteo a ver sus discípulos si asi se podía llamarlos.

**-creo debes explicarnos bien lo que esta pasando-** era Scotaloo con los demás en su mirada exigiendo algo mas de lo que se les había dicho al principio.

Durante un rato Soarin les conto lo ocurrido días antes en Canterlot y la contienda que se les acercaba, solo Twiligth quien no estaba presente sabia del tema pero lo que si que sus compañeros de equipo huyeron con el rabo entre las patas a excepción de Spitfire que solo se fue por el dolor del abandono de sus otros colegas, pero sin perder un poco de esperanza ni el honor Soarin decidió preparar a este nuevo equipo.

**-y aquí estamos…esa es la verdad, no les iba a mentir…pero quería guardármela para cuando tuviese al equipo seleccionado-**

**-pues si, déjame decirte que es una locura, un equipo de novatos contra unos grifos profesionales a los que los mismos Wonderbolts les dio miedo enfrentar…olvídenlo, no se ustedes yo renuncio- **uno de los pegasos se retiro volando y detrás de el otros varios.

**-esperen aun tenemos un mes para prepararnos…aguarden…AGUARDEN**- conforme se hiban White Flash trataba de convencerlos de quedarse pero resulto inútil se fueron, inclusive Scootaloo el pequeño se dio un sentón con la cara decaída y sollozando, ahí llego Soarin junto a él poniéndole la pata en el lomo con unas palmaditas.

**-te lo dije niño…a veces no hay que vivir una fantasia o una idea…si no aceptar la realidad…vamos a casa- **

**-pe…pero ¿Qué paso con el plan? ¿Qué aremos ahora?-**

**-mira, que esto te demuestre que no todo sale como uno quiere, hay que vivir en la realidad y aceptar que no hay nada mas que hacer-**

**-pe pero pero…-**

**-AY YA BASTA QUIERES…te digo que aceptes la realidad y esta es la realidad finito se acabo tiro la toalla y no me salgas con que "mi mami me dijo que hay que seguir tus sueños" ESTE NO ES MI SUEÑO Y ESTAS SIGUIENDO LOS CONSEJOS DE UNA PONI MUERTA QUE NO ACEPTABA LA REALIDAD**- los ojos del pequeño se humedecieron ante una gran perplejidad por lo que acababa de escuchar y tras haber dicho eso Soarin se dio cuenta del error que cometió **–White Flash…yo no**- el pequeño pony salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo llorando intensamente adentrándose en el pequeño bosque, Soarin se fue detrás de el pero al no verlo recurrió a las alturas para tratar de verlo pero no había ni rastro del pequeño **–ay no…no no…WHITE FLASH…WHITE FLASH VUELVE**- desesperado el pegaso salió volando rumbo a la villa.

Dentro de la biblioteca de Twiligth la misma estaba acomodando libros con ayuda de Rarity y Spike, cuando acabaron vieron todo limpio y reluciente cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe retumbando el lugar derribando unos cuantos libros por no decir unos cientos de los miles de ahí.

-**ay demonios…¿Qué quieres ahora Soarin?-** indago Twiligth resignada y deprimida de que su esfuerzo fue en vano.

**-White Flash…el…el se fue no se donde esta**- comento muy apurado.

**-¿de que rayos hablas? ¿Qué paso?-**

**-tuvimos una discusión…le dije algo horrible y se fue corriendo, no lo encontré entre todo el bosque-**

**-GRANDISIMO…Spike ve y avísale a A.J. Rarity tu a Pinkie y yo a Fluttershy, hay que comenzar a buscar por todos lados, Soarin adelántate y busca por los alrededores y no pares hasta que lo encuentres-**

**-si…eso are**- desesperados los ponis se fueron a buscar al pequeño pegaso.

Por unas horas no apareció y mas ponis se sumaron a la búsqueda pero sin resultado alguno, no había la menor señal de White Flash por los lugares que buscaron, encerrado en su habitación en lo que fue su casa con Rainbow no tenia lógica por que él no podía volar aun así que no podía subir hasta allá, en donde era la tumba de Rainbow tampoco lo encontraron y con el día cayendo la angustia se convirtió en desesperación para los ponis que se estaban reuniendo en el campo de entrenamiento donde fue la ultima vez que Soarin vio a White Flash.

**-¿nada?-** indago Apple Jack cansada y ajetreada de buscar.

**-no, ni en el pantano, ni en el jardín de niños, ni siquiera los que eran sus compañeros de clase supieron decirme donde esta-** contesto Pinkie, cuando ahí llego Soarin aterrizando.

**-TU…TU**- Apple Jack tacleo a Soarin con fuerza quien se levanto algo confundido por el golpe **–miserable, si algo le pasa a ese pequeño jura que yo te lo are multiplicado por 10, te advertimos que lo cuidaras bien-**

**-ya basta**- Twiligth llego a calmar a la enfurecida Apple Jack **-¿no encontraste nada?-**

**-no…me temo que no…y eso que me fui dando vueltas a lo bestia pero no encontré nada-**

-**damn…SIGAN BUSCANDO**- las demás se separaron inmediatamente y Soarin se levanto confundido y culpándose de lo horrible que le había dicho al pequeño, a nadie le gusta le hablen mal de su madre pero menos cuando tu madre esta muerta y mucho menos si ese fue tu padre, la culpa de Soarin lo hizo ver algo, ahí en una banca estaba la mochilita del pequeño con su libro de colorear, se le ocurrió tomarlo y ojearlo para ver un dibujo infantil claro estaba pero era reciente de a lo mucho el día anterior o de esa mañana donde se veían a madre e hijo recostados uno junto al otro en una colina pero viendo hacia algo que indudablemente era Clouds Dale que se podía ver desde Pony Ville.

**-OYE…¿hubicas este lugar? ¿sabes donde es?- **indago Soarin mostrándole el dibujo a Twiligth.

**-uhh…no lo se, es un dibujo cualquiera…pero ese lugar puede ser cualquiera-**

**-¿pero tienes alguna idea, algún lugar parecido?-**

**-las "lomas" quizás, donde nos reuníamos cada fin de semana de día de campo a White Flash le encantaba ir ahí…queda en esa dirección pero igual puede ser una pradera cualquiera- **mencionada la dirección se dio cuenta de que quedaba exactamente apuntando a ver a Clouds Dale y sin avisar Soarin salió despegando como cohete justo cuando el sol había terminado de caer alzándose la noche.

**-por favor por favor por favor**- era lo que Soarin se decía a si mismo suplicando quizás encontrar ahí al pequeño, cuando diviso una pradera con larga y grandes colinas empastadas, descendió para tratar de ver algo y en una de las lomas mas altas logro divisar lo que estaba buscando **–White Flash…por amor de Dios me tenias tan preocupado**- cuando el pequeño alerto el grito de Soarin se volteo pero para arrebatarse de ahí bruscamente.

**-ALEJATE DE MI**- le grito el pequeño aun llorando y con una mirada de desprecio en su mirada.

**-escucha niño…no quise decirte eso es que…estaba molesto es que…agh no soy bueno con estas cosas-**

**-te odio…jamas te perdonare que hayas dicho eso de mi mamá…JAMAS, ojala el muerto fueras tu y no ella-** el pequeño le dio la espalda y se tiro en el césped llorando escondiendo su rostro entre sus patas –**mi madre tenia razón al expresarte de esas maneras de ti…yo la amaba y solo trato de mantenerla en mi corazón-**

-**escucha…sé que era alguien especial…me consta por el poco tiempo que estuve con ella-**

**-CALLATE ¿tu que sabes? Nunca estuviste y nos dejaste…le pregunte varias veces quien era mi padre o el por que se expresaba de el de esa forma, hasta que me dijo…que eras tu no sabia que sentir…pero ahora sé que tenia razón-**

"_Algo se formo en ese momento en mi corazón, ahora que lo recuerdo yo también perdí a mi madre a corta edad, era para que supiera también como el se siente…no puedo creer que le haya dicho algo semejante a un niño…lo peor es que ahora no sabia que decirle"_

**-tienes razón…sabes cuando conocí a Rainbow Dash no se…era una joven fuerte, atlética y divertida…pero sobre todo ella tenia razón en lo suyo, luchaba por alcanzar sus sueños y no se rendía tan fácil…era una cualidad de lo que carecieron mis compañeros, quizás…solo quizás si ella hubiese estado en mi lugar…ella hubiese echo lo imposible por mantener al equipo unido y no se habría resignado tan fácil como yo…tienes razón, yo debería estar muerto en su lugar o por lo que dije…y…si hubiese estado ahí desde un principio, si hubiese tomado mi verdadero papel de padre…esto no estaría ocurriendo, una vez ella me pregunto ¿si había visto el mar?-**

**-ella siempre decía que quería ir y conocer el mar…pero quedaba muy lejos…¿Qué le contestaste?-**

**-que si…que era tan azul como su pelaje, y en el horizonte al esconderse el sol se reflejaba en sus ojos, los mismos que tu tienes…le advertí que tuviese cuidado por que una vez al ver el océano siempre te atrapara pero ella aun quería ir-** el pequeño finalmente volteo a verlo.

**-¿Cómo es el mar?-**

**-jeje…es agua hasta donde alcanza la vista, en sus playas la tierra es tan fina y suave que hace cosquillas y el aire acaricia como en ningún otro lugar…ahora recuerdo que entre todas las cosas que le dije…le prometí que algún día la llevaría...otra cosa mas en la que eh de fallar…-**

**-ella también me decía que me llevaría- **

**-oye…no es suficiente para que me perdones, no te culpo si no lo haces pero…ya no soy un Wonderbolt y el equipo nuevo se disolvió antes de formarse…asi que, que te parece si mañana tomamos nuestras cosas y vamos al mar-**

**-¿ENSERIO?-** el pequeño se levanto exaltado y perplejo ante tal noticia.

**-seguro, creo me vendrán bien unas vacaciones…y con tus ojos iguales a los de tu madre será lo mismo que si ella lo viera, y esta vez si es promesa**- Soarin estiro su pata para que el pequeño le diese un broohoof –**tenemos un trato…ahora sube y vámonos que me estoy congelando aquí y tengo hambre-** White Flash se subió al lomo de Soarin y volando se fueron de regreso a la aldea, donde Twiligth y los demás los esperaban aun buscando al pequeño pero cuando lo vieron montado encima de Soarin no resistieron el impulso de ir a abrazarlo con fuerza pero ternura.

**-WAAAAAAA WHITE FLASH NO VUELVAS A HACERNOS ESO BUAAAAAA**- lloraba Pinkie exageradamente pero en eso ella volteo a ver a Soarin y haciendo movimientos con la boca como queriendo decir algo Soarin lo interpreto como "gracias".

**-tia Pinkie estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme-** dijo en tono gracioso **–ahora…tenemos hambre-**

**-no digas mas, vamos te preparare la cena**- dijo Fluttershy subiendo al pequeño a su lomo –**a ti también te are de cenar…solo por encontrarlo**- le contesto a Soarin.

**-gracias por la invitación…lo aceptare con gusto por que mis estomago me esta comiendo a mi- **esa noche los ponis estaban cenando como si no fuese a haber un mañana pues no habían comido nada desde el desayuno causa del escape del potrillo, Fluttershy se acercó con el pequeño a servirle mas ensalada que comía con gusto y a velocidad.

**-despacio que hay mucha mas-** le decía la pegaso amarilla, pero viendo también a Soarin comer de la misma manera. –**ahora se de quien saco el su gran apetito-**

**-oigan y ¿Cómo va el nuevo equipo?-** como si estuviesen conectados los dos se detuvieron ante la pregunta de Apple Jack.

**-se fue al caño…olvídenlo, todos se fueron por miedo a enfrentar a los grifos…ya no importa, ya hay planes para mañana-**

**-amm…¿y nosotros?-** confundidos los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo y Scootaloo estaba ahí parada con Thunder Lane, las gemelas, Power Horse, Derpy y Blossomforth.

**-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- **indago Soarin sorprendido a la vez de incrédulo pues aun estaban ahi como si nada, pero Power Horse dejo salir su gran "yeah" -**¿Por qué?-**

**-yo no escape, me fui a convencer a esta panda de flojos de no echar la toalla**- dijo Scootaloo sonriendo ampliamente.

**-bueno…no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí en Pony Ville…sin mencionar que aunque nos hagan comer mierda vale la pena intentarlo…además si perdemos supuestamente no volveremos a participar…o eso era con tu equipo, da igual de todos modos no tenemos ni fama ni gloria, ¿Qué podemos perder?-** dijo Blossomforth

"_En ese preciso momento algo fue tan claro, estos ponis tenían algo mas que solo ganas de participar o estar aburridos, algo que incluso mis viejos camaradas no tenían…valor…creo que ya lo había dicho"._

-**oye niño…¿te parece si posponemos la ida al mar un poco?-**

**-por mi…que se tarde un año mas si quieres**- contesto sonriendo, entonces ambos se engulleron la ensalada de golpe.

**-pues que así sea…AGARRENSE POR QUE AQUÍ VAMOS**- todos juntaron sus patas en un broohoof pero entonces…

**-YEAH…ups**- cuando Power Horse hizo el suyo arrojo a los otros como pinos de bolos solo causando la risa de Twiligth y demás.

**Día 3**: Soarin y los otros se pusieron unas pesas en el lomo comenzando a volar con ellas a la velocidad que pudieran, pero desde el piso White Flash trataba de alcanzarlos a pie sonriendo ampliamente hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había una saliente donde no pudo seguirlos mas, solo pudo verlos alejarse.

Luego el equipo estaban en pares sujetos por unas sogas en su cintura jalando en dirección opuesta a la del otro tratando de hacerlo ceder, las gemelas entre ellas mismas, Thunder Lane con Blossomforth pero cuando Derpy trato contra Power Horse este ni se movió de su lugar para luego acelerar y llevarse a la pegaso gris de cola.

Luego Soarin estaba contra Scootaloo pero la cuerda se reventó haciendo que ambos salieran disparados y Soarin se quedara atorado de cara en el hueco de un árbol.

**Día 7:** el equipo estaba frente a una pizarra viendo unos dibujos de maniobras que estaban sacando del libro de Rainbow Dash pero White Flash se entusiasmaba con ella pero a pesar de su edad los explicaba con precisión y Soarin no evito darle una sonrisa.

Luego estaban una vez mas con el ventilador medidor de potencia de ala, llegando el turno de Derpy quien echo carrera hacia atrás para tomar distancia pero toco un árbol delgado que sostenía un panal de abejas que lo hizo tambalearse y caerle en la cabeza a Derpy y salir volando de una manera que provoco un fuerte viento detrás de ella, y cuando los otros miraron el medidor de velocidad llego a 18 de poder de ala, entonces Soarin se quedo pensativo.

Al rato era el turno de Blossomforth y una caja detrás de ella donde encima estaba White Flash sosteniendo una soga, se hizo una seña y dejo salir un montón de abejas que hizo que Blossomforth saliera disparada, cuando paso por el medidor llego a 19 de poder de ala a lo que Scootaloo y Soarin se dieron un broohoof pero luego Scoot salió huyendo y cuando Soarin volteo vio que venían las abejas hacia ellos para también huir despavorido.

**Día 12**: había un circuito donde había varios aros en zigzag con otros mas altos y otros mas abajo por donde iban pasando las gemelas una detrás de otra, donde al final estaba White Flash cronometrando pero cuando terminaron no podía creer lo que marcaba el cronometro e incluso lo agito a ver si estaba descompuesto cuando luego una sombra cubrió al pequeño y no era otro mas que el enorme pegaso que su ancho cuerpo no pudo pasar por los aros y todos los tenia atorados en el cuello.

**-¿hum?...¿yeah?-**

En otro momento Blossomforth y Scootaloo estaban haciendo piruetas en coreografía en el aire a una misma velocidad para al terminar darse un broohoof pero no duro mucho la alegría pues Thunder Lane con todo su peso cayo encima de ellas.

**Dia 15:** se regresaron a las pruebas de intentar hacer ceder al otro contra sogas donde una vez mas Derpy estaba con Power Horse que solo bostezaba pero entonces comenzó a sentir que sus patas rascaban el suelo, Derpy finalmente lo estaba jalando con fuerza y luego de manera sorpresiva la pegaso gris empujo con todo lo que tenia e increíblemente Power Horse salió volando.

-**YUHU**- grito Derpy cuando nota que aun tiene la cuerda amarrada –**oh oh**- al final Derpy volvió a ser jalada como trapo por el peso de Power Horse.

**Día 18**: el equipo estaba volando en formación en punta con Soarin hasta adelante, cuando hizo una seña los demás se dividieron y el seguía de largo, avanzaron un poco formando un espiral en fila india donde en el centro iba Soarin hasta dar otra señal y todos volver a la formación anterior, cuando entonces Soarin noto que el pequeño aun iba debajo a pie tratando de seguirlos entonces se giro bajando en picada hacia el potrillo que pensando que se iba a estrellar con el cerro los ojos solo sintiendo un empujón pero al abrirlos iba en el lomo de Soarin volando también.

**Dia 20:**

**-muy bien todos, formación**- Soarin dio la orden para que sus compañeros y a la ves discípulos entraran en formación, las gemelas y el grandulón a su derecha, Scoot, Derpy, Blossomforth y Thunder Lane a la izquierda **–a mi señal…3…2…1 YA**- los 8 pegasos salieron volando en fila india detrás de Soarin cuando entonces se pusieron en circulo alrededor de el y rotando a su alrededor pero siguiéndolo hasta que comenzó a ascender hasta donde pareció que el equipo se junto en una sola punta soltando fuegos artificiales que apenas se veían por ser de día comenzando a descender en formación y aterrizar íntegramente.

**-WOOOW…PERFECTO, LES SALIO PERFECTO**- ahí llego el pequeño a felicitar al equipo –**fue lo mas asombroso que eh visto, lograron ejecutarlo a la perfección-**

**-fue gracias a tu ayuda enano-** le dijo Thunder Lane dándole una caricia en la crin –**esa maniobra de tu librito si no nos la explica no entiendo ni J**- los demás se comenzaron a reír -¿**Qué?...¿que dije?-**

No muy lejos de ahí con unos binoculares un par de grifos de los Red Eagles estaban observando, poniendo una expresión molesta se echaron a volar velozmente lejos de ese lugar para reunirse con su equipo en unas nubes mas a lo lejos donde Hurricane caminaba de un lado a otro.

**-¿Qué tan buenos son?-** pregunto el líder.

**-yo diría MUY…son muy distintos a los que ya habíamos estudiado y las maniobras también son distintas, difícil saber cuales usaran-**

**-bah, son unos novatos y solo un veterano no lograran nada relájense-** dijo uno de ellos pero Hurricane lo tomo del cuello con fuerza.

**-ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE PERDER ESTE NEGOCIO Y NUESTRA REPUTACION, QUEDAR COMO UNOS IDIOTAS, NO ME DIGAS QUE ME RELAJE**- lo soltó para que respirara, cuando comenzó a ver las fotos del equipo vio una donde todos estaban como jugando pero White Flash encima de Soarin –**tengo una idea…total, "todo se vale en la guerra"-**

CONTINUARA….

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: ya mejor ni digo fechas de cuando saco capitulo por que siempre sale algo y me atraso, lo que si digo es que el siguiente capitulo es el penúltimo, espero disfruten este capitulo como yo haciéndolo, en cuanto tenga el otro se los paso pero ni digo cuando :yuno:


	6. Cap 5: Mi legado

A solo dos días de la competencia Pony Ville se estaba preparando, a las afueras había ya tiendas de recuerditos, botanas y demás chucherías además de la zona donde se llevaría acabo la competencia un área de varios kilómetros de amplitud para que cada equipo realizara sus maniobras además las pancartas y anuncios espectaculares de cada equipo y caminando entre la multitud estaban Twiligth y Soarin observando todo.

**-veo que si se corrió rápido el tema de la competencia…nunca vi nada asi**- comento Twiligth observando todo y como la gente hacia fila para ver la competencia pero también llamaba la atención el ver a los grifos llegar para también ver la contienda **-¿estas seguro de que ganaran?-**

**-tengo un poco de fe en el equipo…ganemos o no no habrá importancia al menos lo intentamos…tengo que volver con los demás, por favor te encargo "eso"-** Soarin se despidió de la unicornio echando a volar a un área mas retirada del lugar donde sus compañeros aun estaban practicando volando alrededor de una pista y pasando por unos obstáculos y un poco apartado White Flash tomaba nota de cada uno para luego tomar un silbato soplando con fuerza para que el equipo llegara ahí con el.

**-asom…BROSO…han llegado a las marcas profesionales estoy seguro de que ganaremos pasado mañana-** Power Horse dejo salir su "yeah" con un gran relinchido a la vez.

**-eso espero si no se acabó todo**- ahí aterrizo Soarin sonriendo levemente a sus nuevos **colegas –muy bien acérquense…escuchen, por hoy y mañana nada de entrenamientos…descansen y no me parrandeen ni coman mucho…por que pasado mañana nos daremos cuenta si este mes a dado frutos…o no a valido nada, piénsenlo un minuto**- Soarin estiro su pata el centro donde seguido la puso en junto Derpy, luego Scootaloo, las gemas y compañía pero cuando Power Horse la iba a dar se quedaron temblando y con cuidado el enorme pegaso puso su pata junto a los demás para no lanzarlos.

**-¿yeah?...-** solo causo la risa de los demás que alzando las patas se unieron en un grito todos juntos a la vez que comenzaban a retirarse todos de ahí despidiéndose unos con otros.

**-oye…- cuando Soarin se dio la vuelta Scootaloo lo estaba esperando** –no te di las gracias-

**-¿huh?...¿las gracias de que?-**

**-por aceptar cuidar a White Flash…él es como el hermano menor que no tuve…y Rainbow Dash fue la hermana mayor que tampoco tuve jeje…ella me enseño a volar y me entreno, así que ese niño significa mucho para mi…y debería significarlo para ti pues tiene tu sangre por sus venas**- Soarin vio al pequeño en lo apartado acomodando las cosas en su montura para llevárselas lo que era su libreta de marcas, silbato, etc cuando Scootaloo de sorpresa le da un beso en la mejilla a Soarin.

**-EY…¿y eso por qué?-**

**-ya te dije…por darte las gracias…pero esto**- recibió un tremendo golpe que lo dejo como bicho atropellado –**es por haberle echo eso a Dash ya sabes a lo que me refiero…perdón pero tuve ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo…nos vemos**-

**-aaaaauch…¿Por qué todas las chicas me golpean?-** se levanto quejico del golpe emparejándosele al lado el pequeño potrillo **-¿te parece si damos una vuelta por la zona y comemos algo?-**

**-me parece bien que muero de hambre**- contesto alegremente White Flash.

**-te dije que seria buena idea formar el equipo nuevo**- dijo Soarin en un tono muy orgulloso.

**-a no no, yo fui el que dijo, tu ibas a tirar la toalla a la primera**- reclamo en una risa el pegaso.

**-jeje lo que sea, vamos a dejar tus cosas a la casa para que no estés cargando nada y te canses o luego yo tenga que llevar tus juguetitos**- pegando un salto a la espalda de Soarin los dos salieron volando a la casa de nubes.

**-ya llegue mamá-** el pequeño entro entusiasmado a la casa a ver primero que nada el cuadro con la fotografía de el y su madre, lo cual dejo a Soarin pensativo –**ya vengo iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación**- Soarin se desplomo en el sillón para esperar al pequeño, cuando se da cuenta de que esta tardando un tanto de tiempo.

**-bueno ¿Qué rayos?...oye niño ¿Por qué tardas tanto?...¿White Flash?...¿pero que?-** rápidamente el pegaso fue a la habitación del pequeño donde al abrirla vio una silueta alada que sostenía al pequeño tapándole la boca –**QUE CARAJ…-** no termino sus palabras cuando un fuerte golpe le nublo su realidad cayendo al suelo de esponjadas nubes pero alcanzando a distinguir una amarillenta pero enorme garra de ave pararse junto a él, perdido entre la oscuridad del tiempo el pegaso permaneció dormido pero en esa aullante oscuridad se escucho una voz divisándose un punto luminoso.

-**Soarin…Soarin…Soarin**- la luz se intensificaba al igual que la fuerza de aquella voz.

**-¿Quién me habla?...**- con la luz se acercó una imagen, una pegaso acercándose hasta verse de quien era –**Ra…¿Rainbow Dash?...¿eres tu?-**

**-Soarin…Soarin…Soarin EY DESPIERTA-** todo se desvaneció de golpe y delante de Soarin estaba quien menos se lo imagino, Spitfire –**Soarin despierta ¿estas bien?-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Spit?...¿pero que rayos? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-me entere que estabas formando un nuevo equipo para competir asi que…quise venir a verlos, pedí informes de donde encontrarte y fui a buscarte a la casa de Dash…encontré la puerta abierta y te encontré en el suelo noqueado así que te traje al hospital de Pony ville-**

**-¿espera?...¿hospital?...¿DONDE ESTA WHITE FLASH?**- el pegaso se levanto de golpe para darse cuenta del vendaje en su cabeza y el dolor que esta le provocaba cuando la puerta se habrio de golpe dejando entrar a Twiligth y demás compañía.

**-ya estas despierto ¿cuéntanos que paso? ¿Qué rayos significa esto?- **Twiligth le saco una nota echa con varias letras recortadas y pegadas la clásica táctica para no reconocer la letra de nadie, lo que leyó le helo la sangre al pegaso.

"_desiste de la competencia o el niño se reúne con su madre, lo entregare al terminar todo sin el menor rasguño._

_PD: una palabra a las autoridades locales y no tendré compasión."_

**-¿Qué significa esto? ¿De donde lo sacaron?-** indago Soarin aterrado e incrédulo de lo que decía la carta por que con referirse a reunirlo con su madre se referían a matar a un niño.

**-lo encontré junto a tu cuerpo cuando entre, no tengo idea de quien lo dejo allí-**

**-oh no…fueron los grifos, Hurricane y sus esbirros**- contesto asustado el pegaso.

**-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?**- indago Rarity.

**-cuando me desmaye alcance a ver una garra de grifo que se paraba junto a mi, bien pueden ser ellos o algún matón enviado por ellos-**

**-¿y que esperamos? Vamos a cazarlos y darles una lección de que no deben meterse con un niño pequeño-**

**-pero no tenemos idea de donde están y si avisamos a la policía le aran daño a White Flash-** comento Fluttershy bastante preocupada pues el echo de que ese pequeño que era casi un hijo para todas estuviese secuestrado las tenia muy alteradas.

**-algo es seguro, están AQUÍ en Pony Ville y alguien mas debió haberlos visto asi que no me salgan con eso Y VAMONOS**- grito Soarin quitándose la venda de la cabeza mientras las demás inmediatamente salieron, cuando salían a Twiligth se le ocurrió mirar a Soarin viendo en su mirada algo de decisión de salvar White Flash sacándole una sonrisa.

Por varias horas los ponis se separaron buscando algún indicio del potrillo o los grifos preguntando a tanto extraño se encontraran dando santo y seña del pequeño secuestrado pero pareciese que se habían esfumado de la realidad pues nadie sabia de que les estaban hablando lo cual fue hasta curioso en un momento por que nadie sabia en donde estaban hospedados los Red Eagles o si acaso ya estaban en Equestria.

En otro lugar lo que parecía una cueva por sus paredes de roca y unas antorchas clavadas en la misma que apenas iluminaban ahí estaban los grifos con el pequeño en un rincón muy asustado en posición fetal y sollozando.

**-oye oye criatura no llores en tanto tu amigo Wonderbolt y su equipo de perdedores renuncien a la competencia no te aremos daño y terminando te entregaremos a sus brazos, todos felices y contentos quedamos como héroes y tus amigos como cobardes FIN-**

**-¿si son un equipo de perdedores? ¿Por qué me secuestran para que no compitan? Les tienen miedo ¿verdad?-** ese comentario hizo fruncir el seño a Hurricane –**además ese Wonderbolt …es mi padre, y se que él me va a encontrar y les dará su merec…**- el pequeño no termino de hablar por un fuerte zarpazo que le dio el capitán de los grifos arrojando el pequeño contra la pared, los otros se quedaron pasmados de la acción de su líder.

**-pero jefe…es solo un niño no había necesidad de eso**- dijo uno de ellos pero un gruñido de Hurricane los hizo estremecerse y comerse sus palabras, cuando una miembro del equipo tenia la montura del pequeño a un lado con el libro de tácticas.

**-asi que este es el libro del que decían los rumores de "el libro de maniobras de la madre del pequeño"…interesante….¿PERO QUE?**- la grifo abrió una pagina del libro quedándose pasmada temblándole las patas que sujetaban el libro, completamente boquiabierta como si tuviese un fantasma enfrente, entonces temblorosa y asustada se acercó a uno de sus compañeros –**oye…la casa del pequeño ¿Cómo era?-**

**-amm pues…una casa echa de nubes como las de algunas de nuestras ciudades, al ser de pegasos esa se veía muy cómoda ¿Por qué la pregunta?-** indago el grifo confundido por la pregunta de su compañera –**oye…te vez mal ¿estarás enferma?-** cuando notan que el pequeño se esta levantando del terrible golpe que sufrió.

**-TU NIÑO…- **la grifo se acercó al pequeño mostrándole una imagen del libro donde estaba Rainbow Dash y el con el deslizador –**esta pony ¿sabes quien es? ¿Qué es de ti? Contesta-**

**-es mi mamá…-** al escuchar eso la grifo se quedo petrificada.

**-e…eres…¿eres hijo de Rainbow Dash?-** la grifo dio unos pasos hacia atrás con dificultad incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**-¿Guilda que te ocurre? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma**- pregunto su compañeros mientras los otros la veían estar temblando aterrada.

-**nn…no me pasa nada…perdonen saldré un momento a estirar las alas, el aire encerrado de esta cueva me esta asfixiando**- dijo Guilda apresurándose a salir dejando confundidos a sus compañeros.

La noche no tardo en caer sobre Equestria y por consecuente en Pony Ville donde las ponys se reunieron y también se había sumado a la búsqueda el nuevo equipo con Scootaloo y los demás.

**-no encontramos nada, nadie ha visto nada-** dijo Twiligth muy cansada por la intensa búsqueda y los demás estaban de la misma manera **–habrá que esperar a que pase la competencia…-**

**-NADA DE ESO…hay que seguir buscando deben estar por aquí-** replico Soarin.

**-no se puede Soarin, mira esto, todos están cansados y es muy noche como para buscar…la única alternativa para tener a White Flash con nosotros otra vez es que no asistan a la competencia-** Soarin agacho la mirada y relinchando molesto subio a la casa de nubes.

**-entonces…todo este tiempo practicando ¿a sido en vano?-** pregunto Derpy tristona y los demás también pues no era por nada, el tiempo que duraron entrenando para ser un equipo de competencia se había ido al caño pero seria peor si algo le pasara al pequeño pegaso quien había estado con ellos desde un principio.

**-al final todo se ha ido a la basura…al diablo me voy a casa**- dijo Thunder Lane saliendo volando, a lo que Power Horse agrego un "yeah" de tono leve cada quien retirándose.

"**maldición…¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo ahora? ¿Por qué me siento tan frustrado y desesperado por el pequeño?...será esto el echo de ser padre, la preocupación"**

Caminando por la casa el pegaso entro en la habitación del pequeño, de echo era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de este donde noto que tenia un tablero con dibujos ahí pegados con tachuelas, eran los dibujos que ya antes había visto como el de el y Rainbow en el campo junto con algunas fotografías cuando ve que hay un dibujo o solo la esquina de este que sale por debajo de una fotografía, con curiosidad Soarin levanta la foto para que en ese momento se le saliera una lagrima al pegaso pues era un dibujo con White Flash en el mar a puesta de sol pero a su derecha su madre y a la izquierda su padre, Soarin mas aun a pie de la hoja estaba escrito "mi sueño".

"_Rainbow…perdóname, no puedo hacer esto…no puedo proteger a tu hijo, para empezar yo fui el que comenzó esto, te llene de falsas ilusiones dejándote mi semilla con una carga muy pesada que nunca debiste tener…el tenia razón, yo debería estar_ muerto y no tu…no estaría pasando nada de esto, perdóname Rainbow y perdóname…hijo"

Soarin se tiro a la cama llorando y lamentándose de lo que estaba ocurriendo pues no sabia donde estaba su hijo y menos aun si estaba con hambre, con frio, si lloraba o si confiaba en el como todo niño aria con su padre en esa situación.

**-no te rindas aun…-** una voz llamo la atención de Soarin quien sintió algo calido y una presencia reconfortante, al abrir los ojos noto que ya no estaba en la habitación de White Flash si no mas bien sobre una nube en un bello atardecer junto al mar pero el tenia su cabeza recostada sobre algo, cuando volteo no pudo creer a quien veía.

**-Ra…¿Rainbow Dash?...¿eres tu?**- indago incrédulo aun con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

**-shhh…-** lo callo acariciando la crin del pegaso, ella tenia una mirada distinta a como la recordaban, era apacible e inspiraba tranquilidad –**solo tengo un momento Soarin…es lo único que él me pudo dar-**

**-¿Cómo?...¿quien es "el"?-** indago pero la pegaso solo le sonrió un poco lo cual en vez de tranquilizar a Soarin solo lo empeoro todo por que siguió llorando –**perdóname…solo te hice daño, mi mente joven y estúpida…no me di cuenta de lo que hice, te deje una carga que te arruino tus sueños…no merezco me voltees a ver-**

**-no puedo perdonarte…no eres culpable de nada…si, mis sueños y objetivos se fueron con la llegada de White Flash…pero otros llegaron con el, al principio pensé que no podría ser buena madre, de echo nunca estuvo en mis planes pero sobresalí y el echo de escuchar su voz llamarme "mamá" me era mas que suficiente para darme fuerza cada día...Soarin no te rindas aun, se que en el fondo quieres a ese niño y él te quiere a ti…el esta allá afuera esperándote, confía en que su padre valla a salvarlo, ¿no te has dado cuenta? En este ultimo mes el te ah agarrado cariño tu eres su héroe ahora y el único en quien confía-**

**-¿Cómo?...no se donde esta…y aunque pudiera, ¿Cómo enfrentaría a los que se lo llevaron?-**

-**la ayuda viene en camino, si te rindes ahora no lo encontraras jamás…Soarin, ese pequeño es nuestro hijo, es mi ultimo legado, NUESTROS legado…si lo abandonas ahora abras dejado morir lo ultimo de mi- **un viento suave y cálido los acaricio a ambos haciendo que ella alzara la mirada, se inclino dándole un beso en la mejilla a Soarin –**se me acabo el tiempo…cuento contigo, por favor sálvalo…es lo ultimo que te pido, lo único que si quiero me cumplas…sálvalo**- Rainbow Dash se puso de pie acercándose al borde de la nube para luego echar a volar hacia el Sol.

CONTINUARA… próximo capitulo: FINAL

El universo se oscurece, se corre el rumor del sonido de los pasos de algo aproximándose por el oriente, una sombra de acero y sangre amenaza, en el sendero de su andar en busca de lo que suyo es por derecho, y cuando lo encuentre la desesperación llenara lo corazones de todo ser viviente...pues como decía la profecía "cuando se abrió el quinto sello escuche al quinto ser viviente que me dijo: ven y mira...y mire a un caballo armado, quien lo montaba se le concedió una armadura mas negra que la misma oscuridad y el seria encargado de arrebatar la esperanza y llevar la desesperación a toda la creación"

MLP: Una Antigua Corona Libro 2: LA CARGA DE LOS JINETES...Próximamente solo por , para mas información consulte al autor del fanfic por mensaje privado.


	7. Cap 6: Final parte 1

**COMENTARIO: este capitulo se me fue de control a parte de que se me hizo muy difícil de terminar, pero mañana en la tarde les dejo la otra parte, nomas es para que no les de weba leerlo.**

**-Rainbow espera RAINBOW-** cuando Soarin se dio cuenta ya estaba una vez mas en la habitación, todo se había esfumado solo quedaba el dibujo entre sus patas -¿Qué rayos paso?- mas aparte la noche había pasado y el día se había levantado una vez mas y en el silencio de esa habitación seguía escuchando la voz de Rainbow Dash esfumarse como un eco a la distancia pero claramente en su hablar "sálvalo", y fue cuando el silencio fue roto a la entrada de Spitfire en la habitación con Soarin.

**-Soarin ¿Qué ocurrio? ¿Te escuche llamar a Rainbow?-**

**-¿Cómo que me escuchaste? ¿Te quedaste aquí la noche entera?-** indago Soarin sorprendido.

-**si…no quería que hicieras alguna locura como saltar por la ventana para seguir buscando a White Flash**- se rio un poco la pegaso cuando vio el dibujo que tenia Soarin a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta –**amm…Soarin quiero me contestes lo que no pudiste aquella vez en la feria…¿tu sabias de la existencia de este pequeño desde hace tiempo verdad?-**

-**si…-** una palabra seca pero fue rápida sin temor **–lo recuerdo-**

**Flash Back:**

Los Wonderbolts estaban echando un día de flojera como algún día otro en sus tiempos libres que no tenían que practicar de mas o no estaban de gira y Soarin estaba tumbado en un sillón con un reproductor de Mp3 se podría decir durmiendo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe con Fleet y Rapidfire jalando un carro lleno de cartas.

**-llego el correo de nuestros fans, en fila que es mucho que leer**- Soarin se levanto con flojera a reunirse con sus colegas a revisar ese correo que estaba lleno de notas de admiradores, dibujos, fotografías frikis, peticiones para modelar en una revista, asistir a un cumpleaños, cartas por cientos –**oye hermano esta es tuya**- Soarin sin mucho caso tomo la nota y al abrirla y ver de quien era se quedo paralizado.

"_lo recuerdo, ahí comenzó todo"_

_**De: Rainbow Dash**_

_**Para: Soarin**_

_-Soarin, han pasado unas semanas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos pero esa noche que paso algo entre nosotros ah ocurrido algo, fui a hacerme una revisión y mis resultados dijeron que estaba esperando un hijo, eres el único con quien eh estado, estoy algo asustada no se que hacer, esto no estaba en mis planes, pido tu consejo por que este bebe que crece dentro de mi es tuyo también, por favor ven pronto._

"_me hice el desentendido pues yo también estaba asustado, no sabia que pasaría o que debía hacer pues tampoco estaba en mis planes el echo de ser padre, pero unos meses después me llego otra carta"_

_-Soarin esta pasando el tiempo y estoy cercas de dar a luz, mis amigas me están apoyando y que ellas me ayudaran a cuidar a nuestro hijo, quisiera ir a encontrarte pero mi situación me ah impedido volar como yo quisiera, espero esto te llegue, por favor ven necesito verte, al menos quiero que estés conmigo cuando llegue el momento te juro que tengo mucho miedo._

"_esa fue la segunda carta pero la siguiente…"_

_-Soarin, el pequeño nació, me fue muy difícil lograr esto pero el verlo me llena de alegría pues es una imagen de ti y de mi, pero no se si ignoras estas cartas o no te llegan de entre las cientos o miles de tus fans que recibes o eso quisiera creer, creer que no te han llegado pero si es lo contrario, maldigo el día en que me prometiste que me ayudarías a ser parte de tu equipo, maldigo mi mente tan tonta e ingenua que se dejo engañar por las mentiras de un miserable como tu, cambie de opinión no vuelvas nunca por que posiblemente te asesine pero yo sacare a este pequeño adelante pese a que el es el motivo de que mis sueños se fueran al drenaje, ojala ardas eternamente._

**Fin Flash Back:**

**-si…lo supe todo este tiempo, quizás debí haberme echo cargo desde el principio aceptando la mitad de la culpa…mejor dicho toda la culpa, o quizás nunca debí llenar a Rainbow de falsas ilusiones-** en el fondo de su corazón Soarin ahora libraba una lucha -**pues en el mísero mes con el que el pequeño estuvo con él pensó que todo seria mas difícil pero no fue así, ese pequeño es muy carismático y trata de llevar al día lo que Rainbow le dejo por no olvidarla, además de que tiene mi apetito**- Spitfire miro a Soarin a los ojos con ternura.

**-por eso mismo, quizás todo ocurrió por una razón, aunque Rainbow falleció ella dejo algo ultimo en la tierra, lo que te dije en esa carta que representa lo mejor de los dos**- ambos pegasos se miraron fijamente para sin aviso darle un profundo beso para acto seguido mirarse a los ojos.

**-voy por MI hijo**- se quiso levantar decidido.

**-amm…muy bien pero…¿A dónde?-** en ese momento algo entro por la ventana golpeando a Soarin en la cabeza.

**-AUCH ¿QUE CHINGA…-** incrédulo al ver que era el libro de las maniobras de Rainbow dash se asomo por la ventana rápidamente pero no había nada mas sin embargo vieron una nota pegada a la portada del libro que decía "cueva del silencio" al ver eso los dos pegasos con su gran velocidad salieron disparados por la ventana llegando a la casa de Twilligth que estaba apenas levantándose de tal modo que la hicieron casi brincar al techo del susto que se llevo e incluso tumbando libros.

**-¿Qué pasa? No vuelvas a entrar de esa manera…-** cuando le pone el libro enfrente con la nota.

**-¿Dónde queda esa cueva?-** pregunto de manera seria y decisiva.

**-amm…en el bosque ever free a unos 15 kilometros de aquí cercas del panatno Froggy Botom al este-**

**-perfecto…-** se encamino a la puerta pero Soarin se le puso enfrente.

**-espera no vallas sol**…- no la dejo terminar de hablar pues le dio un gran beso –**solo…-**

**-estaré bien, esto debo hacerlo yo si no lo hago no podre volver a mirar a ese niño a la cara**- y sin decir mas el pegaso salió volando en la dirección indicada.

Gracias a su velocidad el pegaso llego en cuestión de minutos al pantano sobrevolando por lo alto esperando encontrar indicios de la dichosa cueva cuando por un barranco encontró una enorme entrada suponiendo que esa era la cueva se acercó un poco para ver si podía ver algo o escuchar algo, con algo de temor por la grieta oscura se adentro en aquella cueva caminando despacio para que sus cascos no hicieran mucho ruido, hasta que vio una luz al fondo que llamo su atención a la vez que comenzó a escuchar unas voces discutiendo al acercarse mas escondiéndose en las sombras detrás de las rocas noto que eran dos de los Red Eagles que estaban jugando poker y conversando.

**-¿crees que se atrevan a asistir?**- indago uno de ellos.

**-lo dudo no creo arriesguen la vida de un pequeño…aunque no creo tampoco el jefe les haga algo…pero aquí entre nos se me hace que esto es ir muy lejos por parte de Hurricane**- ahí junto a la mesa en la que jugaban al lado estaba el pequeño en una jaula y a borde de la mesa una jugosa manzana a lo que el estomago del pequeño gruño **-¿Qué?...¿que pasa tienes hambre?-** el grifo acero la manzana al pequeño que sonrió creyendo le darían algo de comer cuando el grifo se la arrebato de enfrente y se la comió de un bocado echando a reír.

**-¿Qué decías de arriesgar la vida de un pequeño o de ir muy lejos?-** el ver eso y luego como el potrillo se puso en posición fetal sollozando hacia en Soarin crecer una gran rabia, este luego un sonido de "pss pss" lo cual llamo la atención de los grifos **-¿Quién esta ahí?...¿Jefe?...¿Guilda?-** una vez mas el "pss pss" el grifo se acercó a investigar y al doblar la esquina el otro solo escucho un golpe y a su compañero caer de espaldas de manera caricaturesca con la lengua de fuera y apareció Soarin dando un salto desde las sombras.

**-suelta a mi hijo AHORA**- el pony relincho rascando la tierra de manera amenazante.

**-je…¿es broma verdad? Lamentaras haber venido aquí pony**- el grifo se lanzo rugiendo contra el pegaso que solo salto para que el grifo se golpeara contra la pared de la cueva desmayándose.

**-tarado…-** dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo para luego tomando la llave de la jaula en la mesa para abrir la jaula con el pequeño sorprendido.

**-si viniste…-** dijo con los ojos como platos.

**-¿lo dudabas de tu padre?-** dijo sonriendo al pequeño quien comenzó a hacer pucheros humedesiendose los ojos para lanzarse al abrazo de Soarin con un "papá" gritado con todas sus fuerzas y llorar de la alegría.

**-PAPA CUIDADO**- el pequeño habrio los ojos para ver a uno de los grifos que ya había regresado en si dispuesto a atacar por la espalda pero entonces algo lo volvió a golpear y apareció Guilda la grifo detrás de él.

**-rápido, vallase antes de que Hurricane y los demás lleguen- **dijo la grifo pero dejando en confusión a los pegasos.

**-¿Quién eres?...un momento, tu eres la que me aventó el libro con la ubicación de la cueva a la cabeza ¿verdad? ¿Por qué nos ayudas?**- indago Soarin sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

**-lo hice por una amiga de quien no pude estar cuando le ocurrió su desgracia…vallase AHORA**- sin preguntar ni despreciar este favor Soarin tomo a su hijo y salió disparado.

Unos minutos después los dos grifos que estaban custodiando al pequeño potrillo estaban sujetos del cuello por Hurricane que irradiaba completa furia para luego soltarlos y dejarlos tosiendo por la asfixia.

**-¿Cómo voy a creer que les hayan dado una paliza y escapado con esa bola de pelos?-** reclamo furioso –**ahora causa de su descuido esos ponys nos enfrentaran esta noche…pero la cosa es ¿Cómo supieron de este lugar?...alguien de aquí les dijo**- volteo a ver a los demás que se quedaron nerviosos –**y se quien fue**…- volteo a ver a Guilda **-¿Por qué?-**

**-ese pequeño es hijo de una amiga mía…muy estimada, además de que no es correcto si los desafiamos fue por que creímos en poder vencerlos además fue tu idea, ten un poco de agallas y enfréntalos con valor-** le dio un zarpazo con su enorme garra a Guilda derribándola pero dejando petrificados a los demás.

**-si no fueras fundamental en este equipo ya te habría arrancado las alas y echo que te las comieras…no importa, PREPARENSE esta noche salimos-**

En otro lado, en sugar corner para ser precisos el pequeño estaba atascándose de comida por que con un solo día sufrió tanta hambre causa de que los grifos no lo alimentaron pero comía como si nunca hubiese comido nada en su vida y ahí ya reunidos estaban las demás ponis, cuando Pinkie y Apple Jack salen de la cocina con mas comida.

**-despacio lindura pero hay mas de donde vino eso**- dijo Apple Jack dejándole la demás comida al pequeño, ahí mismo Soarin solo lo veía estar alimentándose pero la "calma" del lugar se vio interrumpida por una entrada rápida de Scootaloo con los otros pegasos que al ver al pequeño se lanzaron en bola a abrazarlo manifestando su preocupación.

**-BUAAA ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS**- lloraba Derpy a lo que Power Horse solo contestaba de manera clásica con su "yeah".

**-que bien que están todos aquí me ahorraron el ir a buscarlos, vallan a prepararse-**

**-¿prepararnos para que?**- indago Thunder Lane.

**-y todavía preguntas, vamos a salir contra esos grifos …si llegaron a este punto es por que tienen miedo…y ¿saben que? Deberían por que vamos a ir a darles una paliza, así que quien este conmigo de un paso al frente**- y con decisión los pegasos pasaron al frente con mirada decisiva.

**-pero necesitan uniformes ¿no creen?-** cuando voltearon estaba entrando Rarity con una caja de la cual saco unos uniformes de color blanco como la nieve y unas líneas azules de estilo deportivo a donde los pegasos se lanzaron a buscar los suyos, Derpy encontró uno que se lo puso pero le quedaba muy grande y Power Horse muy pequeño no evitando reírse mutuamente y cambiar el traje –**de echo tengo uno especial para alguien…- **saco uno mas de talla normal que se lo acerco a Spitfire quien estaba presente.

**-pp…¿para mi?-** pregunto incrédula mirando el traje.

**-vamos pruébatelo**- le dijo Soarin animándola a lo que ella sonrió y se puso el traje de un movimiento quedándole como anillo al dedo.

**-OH SI…esperen este equipo no es lo Wonderbolts, necesitamos otro nombre**- dijo Spitfire poniendo en duda a los presentes.

**-ya se, ¿que tal los White Storms? (tormentas blancas)-** dijo White Flash animado.

**-para mi suena genial ¿estamos todos?**- acertando todos y cada uno de ellos sacudiendo los trajes al aire con animo el equipo estaba reunido completamente.

Las tambores y las trompetas sonaban, largas filas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista con un cielo rojizo en su atardecer, las luces de una festividad pues la competencia estaba por comenzar, el campo de batalla por así decirlo estaba preparado, bancas para los ponys y grifos comunes y unos palcos hechos en la altura para los importantes o invitados de honor con porras de ambos equipos unas lindas ponys con minifalda y pompones animando a su país y por el lado contrario también unas grifos.

"_Ya llegamos hasta aquí, tuvimos problemas pero al fin vamos a enfrentar a los Red Eagles, aunque aun sigo pensando en mi visión de Rainbow, ¿habrá sido enserio una visión o un simple sueño?, lo que haya sido me ah traído aquí ahora, tengo algo por que luchar y hay una promesa que cumplir pero primero voy a asegurarme de darle a esos grifos su merecido, el equipo estaba animado después de todo no entrenaron un mes en vano, confió en ellos, pero ahora que lo pienso…nunca hice los desafíos que enfrentaríamos con los grifos…espero improvisar o mi hijo me cortara la cabeza"_

**-bien chicos, ya llegamos aquí cálmense todos y no se pongan nerviosos, vamos a dar lo mejor de todos**- dijo Soarin con su traje puesto mientras los demás se lo terminaban de acomodar y todos juntos gritaron "yeah" resaltando como siempre a el enorme pegaso de Power Horse, cuando se escucho el llamado de los comentaristas para invitar a todos a prepararse **–muy bien todos a sus posiciones-** todos salieron y el pequeño potrillo iba detrás de ellos pero Soarin lo detuvo –**espera crio, tengo algo para ti…esta en esa caja, ábrelo-**

-¿Qué es?- White Flash fue hacia una caja de madera a abrirla con curiosidad quedándose pasmado brillándole los ojos queriendo sollozar **–papá yo…no se que decir-**

**-estuve lejos de ti por toda tu vida hasta ahora, le deje todo el trabajo a tu madre llenándola de falsas ilusiones…perdona a este tonto, por que eso va a cambiar y créeme que a tu madre le encantaría que te lo pusieras…y apresúrate que ya vamos a salir-**

Afuera ya con el sol oculto y la noche alzándose los fanáticos estaban por todos lados, Twiligth y compañía se buscaron de los mejores asientos y Pinkie llego con una gran cantidad de bocadillos que le tapaban la vista completamente, y en lo alto de una torre había dos comentaristas un pony unicornio y un grifo.

**-hola hola, AFICIONADOS QUE VIVEN LA INTENSIDAD DEL VUELO yo soy su narrador el Pony Bermudez y aquí en cabina me acompaña Grifo Pelaez ¿Cómo estas Grifo?**- dijo Bermudez emocionado con su micrófono diadema.

**-sabes es la primera vez que nuestras naciones se unen en una competencia, creeme que nunca pensé ver esto, los Red Eagles vs Wonderbolts, Wonderbolts Vs Read Eagles, una contienda de proporciones bélicas, péguenme chiqule en las alas y aquí déjenme para no perderme esto porque de aquí no me mueve ni Dios-**

**-yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor pero venga…oh…¿Qué cosa?...ammm, grifo me están informando que los Wonderbolts tuvieron una riña de la cual unos desertaron cobardemente pero guiado por su mismo líder llegan los White Storms…ASI ES yeguas y caballos, grifos y grifas de todas las edades aquí están loooooos White Storms**-

Saliendo del área de casilleros salieron en fila los pegasos donde iba Spitfire detrás de Scootaloo para seguirle el paso, y por ultimo salió Soarin jalando algo y detrás de el salió White Flash con un uniforme para el, sobre el deslizador que le había echo Big Mac completamente reparado y un telón largo que decía "Equestria" la afición se volvió loca con esa entrada, donde Soarin aterrizo junto a sus compañeros después de haber dado un recorrido con el su hijo por toda la zona.

**-owowowow eso fue genial amigos pero le toca a mi gente, por favor contengan sus emociones que aquí viene Hurricane y los Red Eagles**- cambiando la música por unos tambores pesados retumbantes salieron por partes de alrededor los Reg Eagles hasta juntarse en un punto en el cielo para luego descender en picada en circulo el equipo completo haciendo reverencia al publico que lo animo con locura y afición.

**-¿no eran solo 5? Yo cuento ahora 9**- le dijo Spitfire a Soarin al oído.

**-parece que tenían un as bajo la manga-**

Unas trompetas sonaron distinto pues en una torre superior ahí hizo acto de presencia la princesa Celestia y a su lado su hermana Luna, fueron recibidas con aplausos pezuña con pezuña y garra con garra hasta que Celestia acero a la orilla pidiendo que todos se calmaran para comenzar a usar la Royal Canterlot Voice.

**-ponys y grifos de todas formas y tamaños, es una alegría tenerlos aquí en la primera competencia de equipos de vuelo de Equestria y el reino de los Grifos, su rey que no pudo asistir por ya su edad avanzada manda todos sus deseos y suerte a sus hijos y hermanos de su reino y que espera regresen alzándose con la victoria, o que si pierden que pierdan con honor, yo lo mismo le digo a mis ponys, den lo mejor de si por que este día les pertenecerá eternamente…ahora, que comience la competencia- **con una retirada de la realeza y con la ovación de los fanáticos por miles la princesa tomo su asiento para luego los equipos ponerse frente a frente y ahí descender 3 pegasos árbitros.

**-muy bien, ustedes impusieron las reglas, habrá 4 competencias, 2 echas por cada equipo, el equipo que gane 3 de 4 gana automáticamente, pero si al terminar las 4 competencias hay empate los jueces elegirán un desafío final ¿estamos?**- todos ascintieron con la cabeza –**muy bien…veamos quien pone el primer desafío- **el arbitro lanzo una moneda al aire esperando que cayera y en cuanto toco el suelo la tapo con su pata a gran velocidad imposible de que alguien la viese** -¿Qué eligen los capitanes?-** Hurricane escogió "cara" por lo tanto Soarin se quedo con la "cruz" y al levantar la pata efectivamente era "cara".

**-y aficionados que viven la intensidad de la velocidad, los Red Eagles empezaran con el primer desafío, ¿Qué pondrán? ¿Qué misterio habrá?-** comento Bermudez a lo que el arbitro tomo un micrófono.

FIN PARTE 1: el fanfic se me salió de control así que mañana en la tarde les pongo la parte 2 que ya esta terminada, pero nomas para que no sufran con 20 hojas de Word, a eso me refiero.


	8. Cap 7: Final parte 2

**-el equipo de Grifos eligió, una carrera de obstáculos con relevos, 2 competidores de cada equipo empezaran la carrera en un circuito donde hay aros múltiples y pilares en zig-zag lo suficientemente separados para pasar por ellos, al dar la vuelta tocaran a su compañero para que este salga, el primer equipo que termine el circuito ganara el primer desafío**- luego para colmo unos aros por donde debían pasar estaban encendidos en llamas lo cual animo al fanatismo pues a mayores riesgos mayor es la emoción.

**-¿oye Pony Bermudez están permitidos aros con fuego?-** pregunto Peleaez.

**-bueno, es la primera competencia y no hay tantas reglas, así que yo creo que si-**

Se alinearon dos grifos entre los que iba Guilda al inicio junto con otro compañero, y de los otros era Spitfire con Scootaloo, la antigua líder de los Wonderbolts seria la primera en empezar alineándose en la línea de salida con Guilda mirándose de reojo solo por desafio, cuando el arbitro sonó su silbato los dos contendientes salieron disparados a velocidad por los obstáculos, cuello a cuello solo mirándose de reojo a través de los googles de manera desafiante como si por ellos pudieran sentir lo del otro o les diera fuerza para no perder, llegaron a los pilares para zigzag y para no chocar Guilda se puso encima de Spitfire y las dos empezaron a zigzaguear hasta comenzar llegar al final de esa parte y luego pasar por los aros de fuego, unos estaban mas altos, otros mas abajo pero tenían el tamaño suficiente para que pasaran ambas contendientes que daban todo lo que tenían sus alas para llegar al final donde los esperaban sus compañeros llegando casi parejas el otro grifo y Scootaloo salieron como ráfagas.

**-y ahí esta la primera vuelta amigos y amigas, no que cosas apenas empezó esto y yo ya me emocione, haber como les va a los siguientes**- dijo Bermudez mientras ambos equipos observaban nerviosos a sus compañeros y los fanáticos incluidos, cuando Scoot y su rival llegaron a la zona de zigzag esta se dio un porrazo al cerrar pronto en un poste dejando que su rival pasara.

**-ay no…-** se dijo a si misma tratando de alcanzar al grifo, Soarin se quedo un poco resignado de lo que paso y volteo a ver a Hurricane que tenia una sonrisa victoriosa pues no ser para menos su compañero gano dándole la victoria a los grifos.

**-OH YEAH, la primera victoria es para los Red Eagles, eso los deja 1-0-** los grifos que presenciaban todo se alzaron en jubilo por esta primera victoria.

**-oh Rayos, ahora están en desventaja**- dijo Apple Jack en la tribuna.

-**es la primera, aun tienen oportunidad de ganarles, hay que confiar ahora en Soarin y el resto del equipo-** le dijo Twiligth.

**-lo siento chicos…lo eche a perder**- dijo Scootaloo triste por haber perdido y tirado el esfuerzo a Spitfire y en su corazón sentía una intensa rabia pues era la mas destacada de los nuevos del equipo y haber fallado en el primer desafío la hacia sentir una gran vergüenza..

**-tranquila, nos repondremos**- le dijo Thunder Lane.

**-no podrán, así es como se debe de volar ponys cosa que ustedes no pueden**- dijo uno de ellos muy enorme pero con arrogancia mas grande que él.

**-si hubiese competido contigo como hace un momento te habría echo comer el polvo-** le dijo Thunder Lane por defender a su equipo.

**-pero no lo hiciste caballito**- se retiro con una amplia sonrisa burlona, luego el arbitro se acercó a Soarin para saber cual ahora seria el desafio que pondrían en ahora su turno y en el que debían empatar con sus rivales entonces, el pegaso pidió un momento y reunió a su equipo en circulo para hablar.

**-muy bien escuchen, ¿alguna vez jugaron futbol cielo?-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa tramando algo.

**-oh no espera Soarin, eso es un juego de niños-**

**-exacto, es lo que no esperan el que anote 2 puntos gana el desafio ¿les parece? O escogemos otro**- el equipo accedió a la propuesta de su capitán.

Se dio a conocer el desafío que consistiría como un clásico partido de futbol soccer pero con la diferencia de que seria volando y el balón debe estar botando constantemente en el aire ya sea en la cabeza, patas, cadera o entre compañeros pero si cae al suelo es saque lateral y unos enormes aros a modo de portería donde estaría el portero asignado, mientras que otros se dedicarían 4 a defende atacar y llevar el balón a anotar.

**-esto se ve interesante señor Pelaez, con este jueguito me van a devolver mi infancia querida ay señor-**

**-ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor colega, los miembros han elegido a sus porteros, Thunder Lane para los White Storms y Star Crash para los Read Eagles**- el arbitro se acero a medio campo con el balón listos para comenzar- efectivamente el arbitro se acercó por debajo donde arrojo el balón para que los competidores se entrelazaran a querer tomar el balón, cuando menos lo notaron Blossomforth tomo el balón saliendo de la revuelta entre los otros y los grifos al notarlo van tras ella –**y ahí va, Blossomforth la tiene va botandola en la cabeza acercándose a la defensa de los grifos-** cuando la pegaso ve una señal de Spitfire y se lo arroja donde esta lo recibe con las caderas llevándosela botando de nuevo en la cabeza, dos grifos de la defensa la rodearon yendo hacia ella directamente donde ella golpeo el balón alzándolo y ella se agacho para verlos chocar cómicamente para volver a retomar el balón.

Desde las gradas el publico comenzó a emocionarse por como los ponys se iban acercando al área enemiga, Hurricane iba detrás de Spitfire casi alcanzándola pero ya habían llegado al área enemiga y casi cuando la tenia en sus garras ella la arrojo en diagonal donde Soarin la estaba esperando para darle un cabezazo y anotar donde los fanáticos se alzaron en victoria.

**- AZO AZO AZO AZO AHÍ EN HOYO DE GLORIA, ZAMBOMBAZO DE LOS PONYS**- pero esto no causo alegría en una parte donde estaban mesclados ponys y grifos pues unos cuantos ya se querían agarras a golpes –**ups, parece que hay problemas en la fila 23 de este estadio desmontable como me encanta la afición-**

Pasaron de vuelta al centro de la cancha para retomar el partido y como la otra vez el balón se alzó pero ahora Hurricane lo acaparo con su enorme garra de águila para salir de ahí y ponerse a botarlo en la cabeza mientras su equipo iba detrás de él, en la defensa de los ponys estaban las gemelas, Power Horse y Scootaloo quienes se lanzaron tras ellos pero Hurricane los evadió yendo directamente a la portería custodiada por Thunder Lane pero haciéndose de la misma maniobra de sus adversarios lo mando en diagonal para que su compañero el grifo enorme le diera un fuerte golpe al balón que golpeo contra Thunder Lane que atrapo el balón pero la fuerza lo metio en el aro dándoles el punto a los grifos.

**-GOOOOOOOOOOOOLAZO AZO AZO, ahora van 1-1 en este candente partido uno puede sentir como se calientan las cosas aquí, ¿Qué dices mi querido Pelaez?-**

**-mas de acuerdo imposible pero estos puntos no son el desafío y recuerda que un puto mas y el equipo lo gana, aunque te diría que podría estarlos viendo jugar Futbol-Sky toda la noche- **comento Pelaez.

**-te dije que así se "vuela" caballito-** le dijo el enorme grifo a Thunder Lane quien molesto fue con Power Horse.

**-POWER HORSE VEN AQUÍ…¿sabes que acaba de decirme?-** se le acerco al oído a el enorme pegaso blanco quien se quedo incrédulo y pasmado de lo que escucho –**aja, si el DEATH, acabalo-** Power Horse puso sus ojos en rojo relinchando sacando vapor de la nariz.

Cuando los equipos se volvieron a acomodar y al balón puesto en el aire otra vez, el líder grifo se valió de sus misma técnica atajando al balón y yéndose al área enemiga donde Power Horse no dejaba de mirar al enorme grifo que venia por el otro lado y cuando Hurricane esta ves se vio alcanzado por el otro equipo se la lanzo a su compañero pero entonces…

**-YEAAAAAAAAAAH**- el grifo vio una enorme masa ir hacia el a velocidad y de un golpe en manera atropellada Power Horse envistió a el grifo sacándolo a volar contra la cabina donde estaban los comentaristas donde se estrello dentro de cabina haciendo un desorden, cuando Bermudez y Pelaez se levantaron a ver que paso también llego Power Horse con cara de preocupación solo viéndole las patas temblorosas al grifo detrás de una mesa volteada –**creo que hice que se zurrara…-**

-**creo que acaba de zurrarse**- dijo Soarin quitándose las gafas asombrado.

**-creo que acaba de zurrarse**- dijo Celestia y Luna junto con otros importantes de Equestria, cuando llegaron los paramédicos a llevarse al enorme grifo que tenia los ojos torcidos y la lengua de fuera.

**-snif snif…oh demonios este grifo zurro todas sus tripas que asco-** lo cual provoco una risa en los ponys y Power Horse que grito un tremendo **"yeah".**

El partido se reanudo con un saque lateral donde los grifos sacaron gracias al tremendo golpe de Power Horse, el balón fue atrapado por Soarin quien se lo llevo siendo perseguido por los grifos pero entonces es cuando sus compañeros estorban a Hurricane y sus colegas interponiéndose en su camino solo dejándolo contra sus defensas pero cuando estos fueron contra el este hizo un giro pasándole el balón por debajo de las patas a uno y atrapándolo del otro lado donde le dio una fuerte patada con ambas patas traseras anotando.

**-Y GOOOOOL ASI ASI ASI ASI ASI ACABA EL SEGUNDO DESAFIO 1-1 PONYS VS GRIFOS**- dijo Bermudez y la afición se alzó, las ponys hicieron lo mismo pero luego escucharon el grito extremo de Fluttershy y cuando vieron tenia la cara pintada del color de los White Storms y un banderín por el contrario Hurricane se estaba poniendo furioso.

-**muy bien…hasta aquí llego esto, no lo tolerare mas tiempo…TU, Soarin**- Hurricane llamo al capitán de los wonderbolts que se acercó en solitario al grifo –**tu y tu nuevo equipo no lo hacen nada mal…me equivoque al pensar mal de ellos y quizás a temerle-**

**-y no es todo, lamentaras haberte metido con mi hijo y lo veras cuando te derrotemos a ti y a tu equipo-** contesto de manera desafiante el pegaso, de echo que los dos lideres se reunieran dejo un momento tenso entre la multitud pues todos guardaron un abrumador silencio esperando a saber de que estaban hablando.

**-aun tenemos un desafío cada uno y el extra en caso de empate…pero se acabaron los juegos, me llevare la victoria con mi equipo a como de lugar…que ni se te pase por la cabeza que puedes ganar-**

**-de echo…nunca lo pensé**- esa frase del pegaso confundió al grifo quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima –**simplemente lo creo…-**

La frase de Soarin perturbo al grifo quien en su orgullo competitivo que lo llevo a jugar sucio ah comenzado a sentir una ira hacia ellos pero también una extraña emoción hacia este desafío, fue ahora su turno de escoger el siguiente desafío.

**-bueno Pony me están informando que la siguiente prueba es contrarreloj consiste en una pista de obstáculos donde un miembro de cada equipo volara llevando colgado por una cuerda a otro miembro guiándolo por la pista de obstáculos a velocidad pero este no puede abrir las alas para dirigirse debe dejarse dirigir y tomar los banderines que pueda un total de 15 pero por cada golpe que de en los obstáculos recibirá una amonestación-**

**-velocidad, agilidad y confianza en el equipo me agrada la combinación, parece que los asistentes ya están acomodando la pista como se los indicaron los grifos-** efectivamente estaban organizando la pista de obstáculos y colocando los banderines.

Los primeros en salir fueron los mismos grifos que fue de Guilda siendo colgada por Hurricane, los ponys estaban observando a la señal de salida para darse una idea del entendimiento de la táctica de los grifos pero ahí junto a Soarin se acercó su hijo levantándose las gafas, cuando sono el silbato dando la señal Hurricane se elevo jalando la cuerda y alzando a Guilda quien tardo en tomar equilibro e inmediatamente comenzaron a volar por la pista mientras Guilda con sus garras tomaba los banderines y Hurricane se aseguraba de que pasara por los obstáculos, la velocidad con la que pasaba era tal que los fanáticos apenas lo podían seguir con la mirada.

**-no vamos a ganar esta…- **dijo White Flash mirando y sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver ante la reacción del pequeño muy seguro de ella –**observen, esta prueba la diseñaron para que no ganáramos la cola de león de los grifos les ayuda a moverse como un timon…y sus garras de águila les ayuda a tener un agarre perfecto para los banderines a diferencia de notros con cascos**- Soarin temeroso miro observo con mas detenimiento el circuito dándose cuenta de que el pequeño no mentia.

**-ese saco de plumas no bromeaba con decir que se acabaron los juegos…- ** Guilda termino por tomar 13 de los 15 banderines en un tiempo de 22 segundos sin ninguna amonestación a lo cual los grifos comenzaron a aplaudirles –**muy bien hay que intentarlo pero se con que ganaremos el siguiente, Blossomforth prepárate, ya sabes con que-** la pegaso lo miro con una amplia sonrisa y sus compañeros con perplejidad.

**-¿es enserio? ¿podre hacer "eso"?-** pregunto con una sonrisa enorme y emocionada.

**-sip…así que vete preparando**- gritando un "yuju" salió hacia los lockers volando fugazmente.

**-amm…Pelaez parece que uno de los White Storms salió hacia casilleros…¿Qué tramara?-** indago Bermudez.

**-¿estas seguro de que haga eso? A lo que voy…¿sera suficiente?-** pregunto Clud Chaser confundida de la decisión de Soarin pero vio en el una extraña mirada de decisión que no se la quitaba de encima a Hurricane.

-**muy bien…¿ahora quienes intentaran este desafio?-** dijo mirando al equipo entero pues aun temiendo o sabiendo el resultado de ese desafio debían realizarlo.

**-yo se…pon a Thunder Lane y a Derpy, él puede cargarla ya que es muy ligera pese a la docena de muffins que se comió antes de la competencia**- dijo White Flash señalándolos –**solo hay que confiar en la agilidad de Thunder Lane y que Flitter trate de tomar los banderines con la boca-**

**-¿Qué dicen? ¿lo hacen ustedes?-** sin contestar los dos pegasos se fueron a la línea de salida.

**-¿vamos a perder la competencia?**- pregunto el pequeño poniéndose al lado de Soarin.

**-eso crees…-** le sonrio de manera tierna –ganemos o perdamos hay una promesa que voy a cumplir ya veras- le dio una caricia en la crin mientras Thunder Lane y Derpy se preparaban, una vez aseguradas las ataduras de ambos el arbitro sono el silbato para anunciar la salida de ambos y el pegaso rápidamente se elevo elevando poco a poco a su compañera –**cruza los dedos y reza…enserio ponte a rezar-**

Apenas empezando Thunder Lane tenia problemas para mantener equilibrio en si y su compañera que iba tomando los banderines con la boca pero un par se le cayeron de esta y termino por darse un par de golpes no obstante no se rendían y seguían adelante tratando de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para al final terminar en 25 segundos y solo 10 banderines con unas amonestaciones directas por los banderines caídos y los toques a los obstáculos sin mas dándoles la victoria a los grifos.

-**lo siento amigos, lo intentamos**- dijo Derpy con sus colegas ayudándola a quitarse las ataduras.

**-no importa…espero esta idea de resultado…quedamos en cascos de Blossomforth…ahora enserio todos crucen los dedos…es una forma de decir ya quisiera tener dedos**-

**-YO TAMBIEN**- se escucho un extraño grito en el publico mientras Soarin fue a pedir un micrófono para hablar

–**hola a todos…¿se están divirtiendo?-** pregunto a la aficcion que grito entusiasmada dándole una risa a Hurricane pensando que ya tenia la victoria en el bolsillo –**saben en el aire no todo es velocidad…hace falta belleza y elegancia ¿no creen?-** algunos fanáticos si aprobaron eso pero otros no por el contrario los grifos se confundieron.

**-oigan ¿Qué esta tramando ese pegaso?**- indago Apple Jack en su asiento –**Pinkie pásame una soda porfa…¿Pinkie?...Pinkie ¿estas sorda o que?-** cuando volteo a ver a su amiga estaba como globo inflado y la cara verde.

**-no…no mas…comida…mucha para…toda una vida…-** se tiro de espaldas.

**-eso es ahora nuestro desafío les pido se queden en sus asientos, los Red Eagles seguro también tienen acrobacias elegantes pues no importa de cuantos sean, 1,2,3 los miembros que se requieran, el que tenga mejor puntuación impartida por los jueces gana…así que quiero que nuestros invitados de honor comiencen**- Soarin se regreso con sus compañeros mientras los grifos se juntaban a discutir –**Cloud ve rápidamente con Blossomforth y apresúrala dile que este lista**- a la orden la pegaso fue también al área de casilleros.

**-¿Qué estas planeando? ¿hay alguna táctica que no me contaron?-** pregunto Spitfire pero fue cuando se aviso a los grifos que ya estaban tomando posiciones, los 7 miembros que quedaban 6 se colocaron en el borde de los limites del estadio y uno de ellos se quedo al frente es cuando en sus trajes los grifos activaron algo que hacia que las marcas rojas de sus trajes brillasen intensamente, disminuyeron las luces del lugar para poder verlas mejor y es cuando el grifo en el centro comienza a elevarse despacio hasta que llego a un punto que estaba alineado con los demás que estos comenzaron a volar en un solo circulo aumentando la velocidad y acercándose cerrando el circulo poco a poco las luces dejaban ver un circulo rojo muy brillante es cuando el grifo comienza a girar sobre si mismo siendo una señal para que los otros volaran en diferentes direcciones alrededor de él pareciendo múltiples círculos brillantes a su alrededor llamando la atención de los fanáticos que comenzaban a aplaudir levemente hasta que estos comenzaron a cerrarse mas y mas hasta parecer una sola esfera carmesí flotando en el cielo que en un parpadeo desapareció y casi al instante se encendió la luz para sorpresa y asombros de todos los espectadores los grifos estaban en su lugar como si nunca se hubiesen movido de ahí a tal modo que los fans se volvieron locos aplaudiéndoles a la vez que estos haciendo reverencia al publico.

-**wow…eso si que fue como diría Rainbow…so awesome…-** dijo Rarity impactada de tal acto.

**-Grifo debo admitirlos tus chicos son fenomenales nunca presencia algo como eso…lo genial fue cuando se cerraron formando una sola esfera sin chocar y de repente PUM todo en su lugar- **comento Bermudez.

-**ahora si…y según la calificación de los jueces…9,7,10,8 OH POR DIOS…esto es casi un gane completo, ¿podrán los pegasos remontar y ganar? ¿o aran maletas al olvido?-** entonces Thunder Lane fue volando a donde estaban los de los sistemas de luces y música apagando las luces de todo el lugar dejando al publico confundido pero entonces pidió que encendieran una de las luces individuales al centro de todo **–amm…¿alguien me explica que es esto?-** cuando una extraña pero bella música comenzó a tocar despacio a la vez que algo salió caminando a la luz, se trataba de Blossomforth con un traje de malla con brillantina y medio antifaz con un mechon de cabello tapándole el otro ojo llevando en su boca un largo liston de echo no falto quien entre el publico le chiflara por la elegancia de como lucia.

Extendió sus alas que dejaron salir un polvo brillante que llamo la atención de todos los espectadores y algo que conmociono a los grifos para luego dar un giro leve alrededor de si comenzando a elevarse al son de la música que cambio a un bello canto a la vez que ella parecía ir flotando en el aire por los alrededores de la pista agitando sus alas despacio apenas planeando pero a una velocidad moderadamente veloz simulando un patinaje en hielo pero volando, tras haber dado una vuelta por todo el lugar regreso al centro donde la música cambio de golpe a un tono mas fuerte donde ahí comenzó a girar sujetando el listón con la punta de la boca para comenzar a soltar una gran cantidad de polvos brillantes que brillaron con la poca luz de la Luna como una lluvia de estrellas por millones donde la gente no evito aplaudirle admirada de la belleza del acto mientras ella comenzó a descender hasta tocar el suelo y el listón quedo en espiral alrededor de ella para entonces las luces se encendieron para poder dar una reverencia al publico que aplaudía sin cesar, de echo uno de los grifos también estaba aplaudiendo causando que Hurricane lo mirase con desprecio para que dejase de aplaudir.

**-valla Pony Bermudez colega nunca imagine de echo es la primera vez que veo esto, un patinaje de aire con esa bella música no lo pude resistir que hermosura…¿pony?...¿estas bien?-**

**-snif snif…si buaaa, solo déjame…**- Bermudez estaba lagrimeando sonándose la nariz –**ahora a ver a los jueces que opinan al respecto-** se vio a los jueces discutir con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro para luego mostrar la calificación 9,10,9,8 al darla los pegasos saltaron de alegría pues habían ganado el desafío entonces –**fiuuu AWEBO yeguas y caballo, grifos machos y hembras era de esperar de tan bello acto, creo que fue inteligente que después de tanta violencia y acción algo calmado, que inteligente por parte de los White Storms-**

-**YUJU, LO HICIERON LO HICIERON YUJU**- gritaba Fluttershy saltando en su lugar, Twiligth y rarity no evitaron abrazarse de la emoción y Apple Jack solo sacudir la pata de Pinkie que aun seguía derribada de tanta comida.

**-no cantes victoria, eso quiere decir que queda el quinto desafío**- entonces Fluttershy se dio el sentón nerviosa.

**-wow…¿Cómo planearon esto?- **pregunto Spitfire sorprendida del acto.

**-pues veras…este acto es de ella, lo ah estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo y me lo mostro durante los entrenamientos pensando que podría llegar a usarlo, asi que considere que seria oh nuestro triunfo o nuestro empate-** le contesto Soarin acomodándose las gafas con una sonrisa de triunfo.

**-papá pero ahora…queda el quinto desafío, quien sabe que sea…-**

**-mira mira mira, tu tranquilo yo nervioso ya veras que estaremos bien con esto, les patearemos el trasero con el siguiente y nos iremos a festejar toda la noche con 4 kilos de ensalada para cada uno que esto me abrió el apetito y un pastel de manzana de Apple Jack-**

Uno de los jueces llevo una urna con varios sobres dentro que contenía un desafio al azar, llevándolo ante la princesa Celestia para que ella fuese quien sacara el sobre de la urna para aplicar el desafío, todos guardaron silencio mientras ella con su magia revolvía el interior de la urna para luego sacar un sobre, pero al abrirlo se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos con un miedo en su mirada.

**-no me agrada a mirada de la princesa…enserio no me agrada-** dijo Twiligth nerviosa por tal reacción.

**-mis ponys y grifos visitantes…hemos llegado al climax de esta contienda, hemos visto velocidad, agilidad y elegancia pero ahora…todo se resume a esto, e sacado un sobre con el quinto desafío elegido por los jueces, el cual es una carrera de líder contra líder…una carrera "ala relámpago"- **los pegasos de varias partes de aquel lugar incluido los del equipo a excepción de White Flash se quedaron pasmados y como aterrados incluida Fluttershy.

**-Fluttershy ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es una carrera "ala relámpago"?**- le pregunto Rarity al verla boquiabierta y temblando.

**-ee…esto me lo enseñaron en la escuela de Clouds Dale…según cuentan en tiempos ancestrales los pegasos escogían a sus lideres en una carrera donde preparaban una tormenta muy fuerte, el ganador se volvía el líder…su nombre va en que la gran cantidad de relámpagos que caen-**

**-muchos murieron en esas carreras, dicen que los Grifos las siguen haciendo aun para elegir sus gobernantes**- comento Spitfire, White Flash algo ocurría en su interior pues recordaba el relámpago justo cuando su madre salió y nunca regreso pero entonces vio a varios grifos y pegasos asistentes que estaban preparando una acumulación de nubes oscuras alrededor y es cuando Hurricane con una sonrisa tétrica va a donde seria la línea de salida con un viento fuerte y huracanado soplando.

-**uff…debo prepararme**- dijo Soarin exhalando pero…

**-NOOO**- el pequeño pegaso grito tomándolo de la cola, su grito fue tal que se escucho por todo el estadio –**por favor…no lo hagas, olvida la competencia…papá por favor…no quiero perderte, no me quiero quedar solo…por favor**- el pequeño agachaba la mirada pero se veían sus lagrimas caer al suelo y el pequeño sollozando cuando Soarin le tomo la mejilla alzándosela para que lo viese a los ojos –**oye niño…confía en mi-** le sonrió y luego fue con Spitfire a darse entre ambos un beso y susurrarle al oído de modo que el pequeño no escuchara –**si pasa algo…cuida de el por favor-** luego volteo a ver a los otros –**lo hicieron bien…ahora es mi turno**- salió volando como cohete a velocidad rumbo a la línea de salida.

-**NO PAPA, ESPERA PAPA, PAPA**- grito el pequeño agitando sus alas quizás esperando volar y alcanzarlo pero Spitfire llego a sujetarlo, Soarin llego a la línea de salida para empezar la carrera donde Hurricane lo esperaba ansioso.

**-muy bien caballeros, las reglas ya se las saben si es que no se durmieron en clase de historia…volaran hasta aquella marca que esta a 10 kilómetros de aquí y volverán, ay pegasos y grifos asistentes fuera del área de tormenta de esas nubes para asegurarse que no hagan ni arañazos, ni mordidas, empujones ETC…cabe recalcar que si alguno es alcanzado por un rayo el otro gana por default y los equipos de rescate están atentos para auxiliarlos rápidamente…que Celestia los acompañe**- el arbitro se hizo a un lado para que ambos se pusieran alineados para salir.

**-lamentaras haber seguido el desafío…debiste salir huyendo como tus demás compañeros**- dijo Hurricane de manera fría y burlesca.

**-eso lo veremos…-** un pegaso asistente levanto un banderín para anunciar que estuvieran listos, lo comenzó a agitar y ambos estiraron las alas para cuando lo bajara de golpe los dos salieron disparados.

**-y ahí van los dos lideres en una carrera "ala relámpago"**- dijo Bermudez.

**-oye Pony lo que quiero saber es ¿Quién tuvo la idea de poner ese desafío en la urna? Y sobre todo siendo que es tan peligroso ¿Por qué tu princesa lo acepto?- **

-**debe de tener sus razones…supongo-**

La línea de nubes tan oscuras como el averno era larga y angosta donde solo se veían caer múltiples relámpagos y se sentían los vientos huracanados mientras los ponys y grifos esperaban en tensión el retorno de los competidores, mientras ambos iban cuello a cuello volando con todo lo que les permitían sus alas, a través del visor y los ojos de Soarin estaba atento a el camino a recorrer sin tratar de escuchar nada ni ver nada solo la marca al final, pero el viento lo hacia todo mas difícil, por el contrario el grifo llevaba sus patas recogidas estando en una completa posición horizontal que oponía menos resistencia al viento hasta que este comenzó a dejar atrás a Soarin.

**-te lo dije…esta carrera y la competencia entera ES MIA**- comenzó a dejarlo atrás sin esfuerzo pero lentamente.

**-no no no…no puedo rendirme ahora, debo ganar, tengo que ganar, puedo ganar-** pero entonces justo delante de Soarin cayo un relámpago que lo entorpeció y aturdió haciéndolo caer pese a no haberlo impactado.

**-NO, PAPA**- grito el pequeño de terror al ver a su padre ir cayendo lo cual también hizo que los espectadores dejaran salir un fuerte gemido de preocupación y espanto.

"_dicen que toda tu vida se reduce a un acto de locura…yo no tengo idea donde hice el mio…pero fracase…mi hijo confió en mi y fracase…perdón Rainbow también te falle…les falle a todos"._

**-no has fallado en nada**- frente a Soarin el tiempo pareció detenerse con el aire y la vida alrededor y delante de sus ojos apareció Rainbow de patas cruzadas –**salvaste a mi hijo como te pedí…no renunciaste a la competencia pese a que no siempre se gana…yo diría que has cumplido con todo hasta ahora**- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

**-pero el equipo…también era su meta estar aquí y yo…-**

**-tu nada…aun no has caído al suelo, y ni si quiera has llegado a la primera mitad…así que no sé que te detiene-**

**-¿Qué me detiene?...no…no me detiene NADA**- Soarin reacciono casi viendo el suelo a sus pies y en un movimiento rápido se enderezo y regreso a la carrera al hacerlo el publico se levanto en ánimos mientras el equipo respiro tranquilo –**aun no estoy fuera de esto…gallinita**- Soarin acelero lo mas que pudo y se encontró al grifo que ya venia de regreso, ya había cruzado a la mitad para regresar –**ok…Rainbow Dash lamento haberte echo lo que te hice pero para poder mirar a NUESTRO hijo a la cara, necesito llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel…por favor, préstame tu valor y tu energía solo una vez-** Soarin estiro sus patas al frente impulsándose tanto como sus alas le permitían hasta llegar finalmente a la mitad y dar la vuelta pero Hurricane ya iba muy lejos –**yo puedo…yo puedo-** en ese instante una curva se formaba alrededor de Soarin una especie de barrera.

**-¿esta pasando lo que creo que esta pasando?**- indago Twiligth abriendo la boca tanto como podía al ver eso.

**-yo…yo…YO VOY A GANAR-** sus alas se estiraban tanto como podían dando fuertes aletazos acelerando empujándose por la barrera de sonido hasta llegar al punto en que la atravesó acelerando como nunca en su vida, le gente a lo lejos vio la honda expansiva de un arcoíris extenderse a las alturas con un fuerte estruendo.

**-el…el Sonic Rainboom de mi mamá**- dijo el pequeño asombrado y con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla ante aquella luz multicolor den la inmensidad de la noche que parta las oscuras nubes –**EL SONIC RAINBOOM DE MI MAMA-**

**-¿Qué diablos fue eso?...¿PERO QUE?-** Hurricane solo vio la inmensa Luz que se elvaba al cielo cuando una centella le paso por un costado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio pero antes de recuperarlo un destello borro su cuerpo en la distancia al estruendo de un relámpago caer encima de él, gracias a esa increíble velocidad Soarin llego a la meta y todavía dio una vuelta alrededor para aterrizar en el centro de todo el lugar, ahí las ovaciones y aplausos les llovieron por miles.

**-¿si gane?-** se pregunto incrédulo.

**-SIIII, GANASTE, GANASTE**- antes de darse cuenta fue envestido por su hijo y luego por todo el equipo. Incluido Power Horse que abrazo a todo el equipo cargándolos como si nada.

**-ejem ejem…su atención por favor, primero que nada quiero darles las gracias una vez mas a todos por haber venido a este fantástico evento del cual se estará hablando muchos años…y felicitar al equipo los White Storms por esta victoria que sin duda se la merecieron…pero ahora me informan con profunda pena que el líder de los Red Eagles fue alcanzado por un relámpago y lamentablemente perdió la vida**- tal acontecimiento impacto a los pegasos y a los mismos Red Eagles que de echo Guilda fue donde estaban los de sonidos a tomar un micrófono.

**-ejem…su atención, se que están impactados por lo de Hurricane pero la verdad es que…no fue buen líder, de echo ni jugo limpio desde un principio…el tendió su cama ahora durmió en ella…es un dicho de nuestro reino, pero ahora no importa, hicimos un trato con ellos de que el equipo que perdiese se retiraría de esto para siempre…algo que prometió Hurricane y al menos lo aremos valido-**

**-creo que no…-** interrumpiendo a Guilda, Soarin tomo otro micrófono mientras volaba cargando a su hijo en las espalda –**es cierto que tu líder…ahora en paz descanse no fue el competidor que querían pero el trato que hicieron fue con los "Wonderbolts" no con los White Storms asi que ese trato yo digo no vale por que creo que mi equipo y el tuyo quieren volver a enfrentarse algún dia y me parece a los fanáticos también ¿NO ES VERDAD?**- los gritos de los fanáticos fueron mas que razón suficiente –**además creo que TU podrias ser una mejor líder…claro a no ser que tus compañeros opinen lo contrario-** sus compañeros se elevaron poniendo sus patas de águila en el lomo de Guilda con una sonrisa en señal de aceptación a la propuesta de Soarin.

Para el final en el centro de todos los fanáticos además de decenas de reporteros y fotógrafos bajaron a tomarles fotos a los competidores a quienes Celestia les otorgo un enorme trofeo dorado en modo de copa donde Soarin metió dentro al pequeño posando para una foto de un evento que seria recordado por generaciones, un equipo salido de la nada pero por encima la relación de un padre y un hijo que se había completado.

**11 meses después:**

"_normalmente uno crece oyendo la frase "crecen tan rápido" pues en este año que pase con mi hijo lo sentí como unos pocos días, mañana viajamos a CanterlTs para que decida si quiere pasar el restos de sus días infantes conmigo o irse con sus tías en Pony Ville…sea lo que sea que el decida yo lo aceptare, pero antes tengo que cumplir una promesa"_

**-papá vamos**- interrumpiendo a Soarin de su pensamiento White Flash estaba frente ael caminando juntos por una hermosa playa en un atardecer tranquilo, el pequeño como cualquier niño jugaba a perseguir las olas del mar y luego a correr cuando volvían a tierra –**tenias razón…es agua hasta donde alcanza la vista…¿esto tiene un fin?**- pregunto mirando al horizonte.

**-no lo se…pero vale la pena intentarlo con esto, ¿estas listo?-** Soarin en una montura que llevaba saco una botella de cristal con corcho y una hoja de papel, el dibujo del pequeño donde estaba el con su madre y su padre viendo un atardecer.

El pequeño enrollo su dibujo para introducirlo en la botella apretando fuertemente el corcho y caminando un poco dentro del agua sin que esta lo hundiese o lo arrastrara y mientras veía a aquella botella alejarse por la sal del mara una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla pero fue cuando Soarin se puso a un lado suyo y lo abrazo para que el pequeño llorase en silencio escondiendo su cara en la pata de su padre quien cerro los ojos esperando que el pequeño se desahogara pero en sus llantos sintió un abrazo mas que era cálido pero etéreo como el aire y mirando en el agua aun indistinguible por la luz del mismo sol se reflejaba la imagen de otro pony uno particularmente familiar así que se volteo rápidamente para ver pero no había nadie.

**-wow…¿Qué te pasa?-** el pequeño estaba perplejo incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado en ese momento, pero entonces Soarin se le ocurrió mirar al cielo –**oh vaya…mira eso**- cuando el pequeño miro había un arcoíris en pleno atardecer encima de ellos.

**-nunca vi un arcoíris en un atardecer…de echo no sabia que era posible**- dijo mirando el arcoíris, Soarin no se explicaba aquel fenómeno pero cuando un suave y salado viento acaricio su rostro un susurro llego a sus oídos el cual decía "gracias".

**-¿sabes lo que significa?**- White Flash miro a su padre con curiosidad por lo que dijo –**que tu madre siempre estará con nosotros…aquí-** toco el pecho del pequeño **–y aquí**- pero rompiendo esa serenidad Soarin le salpico agua al pequeño que en venganza le hizo lo mismo poniéndose a jugar ahí con aquel arcoíris encima de ellos.

FIN…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: el cap seme salio de control como ya les dije pero espero la historia haya sido de su agrado, ahora descansare una semana o dos para traerles la secuela del "POSIBLE" mejor fanfic de acción que haya habido en fanfiction por el momento solo les dejo el tráiler en Facebook (es en una cuenta alterna mia y el video es publico recuerde juntar el enlace) www. facebook video/ video. php?v= 122918761183184 gracias por haberme acompañado, se despie cordialmente el Asesino de Asesinos, nos vemos pronto que debo leer los fanfics de Elizander, Sven Avro Tsukino, HelDuke y bla bla bla, ademas de C.E. BUENO LOL BYE


End file.
